


Emerald - The Witch Hero

by PixelWolfLd



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Akabane Karma, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Big Brother Dabi, Crossover, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dadzawa, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, Found Family, Just Realized Not Good At Romance, Korosensei Lives (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Orphan Shinsou Hitoshi, Orphan Shiota Nagisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Witch Midoriya Izuku, sister toga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelWolfLd/pseuds/PixelWolfLd
Summary: In this world, people have powers called quirks. 85% of people do while another 10% don’t. With the arrival of quirks, crime rates spiked, and with villains come heroes.Izuku Midoriya is a young boy whose dream is to become a hero. His dreams were crushed the moment he and his mother went to the doctors office. The kids at his daycare were starting to show signs of quirks, some already having theirs, except for him.“It’s not gonna happen.”He broke into tears right then and there. They went home and he asked his mother if he could ever be a hero like All Might, shakily smiling.His mother, while sorry for her son right now, didn’t seem at all concerned. She had a small, sorrowful smile for her son and walked up to him, hugged him saying,“Of course you can. You are a Midoriya after all.”Too bad she also got ripped away from him. Now stuck in an orphanage with the last things his mother had given him, he now has to find a way in this world without her. Good thing he met Shinsou Hitoshi there too.Oh! You’re wondering about the other 5% of people huh. I forgot about that silly me! The other 5% are supposingly people who were supposed to die off long ago. That 5% are witches.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Dabi & Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 220





	1. Explanation Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I have no idea what I’m doing and this is really confusing, but I’ll try to get the hang of it. I had this idea for a fanfic due to a fanfic I read before. I don’t write often so this might suck. Any criticism is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explanation chapter for the concept of magic in my story. It’ll probably be confusing if you read without this.

Hello! This is my first fanfic. The idea was based off of a fanfic I read on WattPad, so I decided to base this fanfic off that idea. I take criticism since this is my first fanfic and I want to do better.

Anyways this should help with how magic in this world works. I’ll try explaining it in the story, but it might still be confusing with trying to progress the story as well. So this chapter exist for an explanation on the world.

* * *

How Magic Works:

First, there are 3 main sections Chaos, Life, and Neutral. Chaos and Life balance each other out, while Neutral is able to reign supreme. Chaos are destructive spells, and Life are helpful spells. Although some elements of those spells are able to destroy or help. 

Example: Water, Chaos is able to summon a small tsunami, while Life is able to heal you with water (Like Avatar The Last Airbender).

The more chaos an element is able to cause, the more spells people of the Chaos section are able to cast, and vice verse. It may seem like Chaos has an advantage, so to even out the playing field I made it so elements that are viewed usually in a good way lean towards Life more.

Example: Take water again, most people would usually think water would be used to heal and stuff. So I made it so that Chaos can only summon small tsunamis, and Life can regenerate limbs back. 

Basically, if an element is more destructive the spells are for Chaos, and more helpful elements the spells are for Life. (Please tell me that made any sense. I’ll try explaining it better and it’ll probably make sense if you read it in action.)

Neutral is able to learn all types of spells.

There are some spells that everybody can learn though, like Teleportation or Spying.

These are the list of elements and what kind of magic they lean towards.

More Chaotic - Fire, Earth, Darkness, Harmful Potions, Curses/Hexes, Predators

More Lively - Water, Air, Light, Helpful Potions, Healing, Blessings/Enhancements, Nature, Prey

* * *

I really hope that, that made any sense at all. This is my first fic, so criticism welcome. If you have any questions leave them, and I’ll try to explain better. Like before hopefully reading it in action will be better than this.


	2. The Tip Of Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku, a young boy who dreams to be a hero. His dreams were crushed the moment he was proclaimed quirkless. After all no hero was quirkless. But while he’s quirkless, he is something else extraordinary.

_“Mom...do you think I could ever be a hero like All Might?” Izuku said with a shaky smile.  
_

_Inko was at his doorway with a soft smile, but doesn’t seem to be concerned. She walks up to him and hugs him._

_“Of course you can. After all you’re a Midoriya.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“You’ll find out soon.”_

* * *

He was 5 after that fateful night. Izuku awoke in his bed with puffy cheeks from crying so much. 

‘Right I’m qur..quirkless.’ He thinks to himself as he leaves his bed and gets ready for the day. It was a Saturday, so that at least saves him from the embarrassment of his daycare finding out. 

“Izuku are you ready? We have to leave soon.” His mother asks from the kitchen.

Right. His mother worked at their family business called دن المعالجين or Healer’s Den. She sold charms and medicine there, that she had infused with her quirk.

* * *

INKO MIDORIYA

QUIRK: HEALING ANGEL

SHE IS ABLE TO HEAL ALMOST ANY WOUND OR CURE MOST SICKNESSES. ANOTHER ABILITY SHE HAS IS TO BE ABLE TO ENCHANT CHARMS AND MEDICINE, SO THEY PROTECT OR HEAL THE PERSON WITH IT.   
  
DRAWBACKS: SHE IS UNABLE TO HEAL HERSELF. HEALING AND ENCHANTING COST A LOT OF ENERGY TO DO. THEY PROTECTION WEARS OFF AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME DEPENDING HOW LONG SHE TOOK INFUSING HER QUIRK INTO THE CHARM. 

* * *

She wasn’t all that worried about her son being quirkless. She knew that even if he was, he’d still have something else that he could do to help others. 

“Izuku hurry on down so we can go!” Inko called out gaining an “ok...” back.

She’d have to tell him soon. Izuku came down and they ate. Izuku had a sad expression on his face, while his mother looked sad for her child. They walked out to go to the store.

“How about you pick something out for Katsuki hmm? His birthday is coming up right?” She asked trying to distract her son for now. 

“YEAH!” He exclaimed. She had a small smile, glad her distraction worked. 

She unlocked the door and they entered. It was still an hour until they actually opened and started selling things to customers though.

“You go pick something out, while I go get some items ready okay?” She walked into the back room when he replied “Ok mom!”. Chiyo Shuzenji, or most commonly known as Recovery Girl, usually came around the store for energy gummy’s considering the many injuries hero course students get into.

Izuku looked around his mother’s store. A year ago she had given him a pendent shaped like a dragon with emerald wings and it’s tail wrapped around an emerald, and enchanted it. The enchantment should still be on it since his mother tried to give him the best enchantments. Enough reminiscing though, he walked around and saw lots of jewelry.

“I wonder if Kacchan would even like it...” He still has yet to tell his best friend of him quirk status, and not wanting to ruin his birthday with the bad news decided to keep it a secret. He continued walking around for a bit before something caught his eye. A pendent, simple in design but the thing that caught his eye was the fire ruby in the pendent. Izuku reached out and took it. Staring at it in awe, the ruby almost reminding him of his friend’s eyes and fiery personality, before having a small celebration in his head. He walked over to his mom so she could enchant it. 

‘I hope he likes it.’ He thought as he walks up to his mom. 

“Mom! I think Kacchan will like this one!” He excited told her. 

“He’ll love it.” She replied with a smile as she took the pendent from his hands.   
“Go ahead and put some of the stuff up for me okay? I’ll finish up the things in here and enchant the pendent.” 

“Okay!” He said, taking some of the enchanted jewelry and medicine to put up on the shelves. 30 minutes later, he finished putting up the things as his mother comes out with the gummy's for Recovery Girl and a pendent. He ran to her and she let him have the neatly wrapped pendent.

“Thanks mom!”

“Your welcome sweetie. Now Recovery Girl should be here soon, so wait here okay?” When she finishes she receives a nod and the door swings open. 

“Inko!” It was Recovery Girl. 

“Hello Chizo! How are you?” While they talked, Izuku walking into the back room. He sat and started writing in his Hero Analysis No. 2, while waiting for the conversation to end.

After a long day of selling charms and other things, they duo finally started making their way to the Bakugou Household. Izuku was excited to see his best friend, although it might be for the last time. He shook his head not wanting to think about what would happen if he told Kacchan. A short walk later and they were there. Inko knocked on the door and waited, Izuku bounced on the balls of his feet. The door opened and other came a blond puff of hair, tackling the shorter green puff. 

“IZU!” “KACCHAN!” They both yelled happily as their mothers both hugged and greeted each other as well.

“Inko what took you so long? Come in, come in!” Yelled out another loud blond ushering both greenetes and blond brat in the house. 

“Oh you know business, me and Izuku were at the shop. Hello Masaru.” Inko had said when she same in and waved at Masaru, who waved back and said hi.

As the three adults conversed, the children went off to Katsuki’s room. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KACCHAN!” 

“Yeah Yeah Izu. So what do you got?” He said fully expecting his best friend to give him something cool. Izuku took out the present and excitedly handed it over. 

“I got you this! Mom even enchanted like mine!” The greenete said as he watched his blond friend open the gift. Katsuki pulled out the pendent that seemed to have a faint red and golden glow to it. He looked in awe and his friend was bouncing to see his reaction. 

“How is it?” He asked somewhat nervously.

“It’s fine I guess!” The blond obviously overjoyed but tried to keep a cool exterior. His red eyes seemed to glow like the pendent, as he continued to stare in awe. 

“Are you gonna put it on?” The bouncy boy asks. Without saying anything, Katsuki put it around his neck. They both stared for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, until Mitsuki came up and ruined the moment. 

“HEY IZUKU, KATSUKI COME ON IT’S TIME FOR THE CAKE!”

“ALRIGHT YOU OLD HAG!!” “Coming Auntie Mitsuki!”

And like that they celebrated then the day was over. It was going perfectly fine. Until now. When the green duo made it back home, his mother had led him over to the table and sat down.

Confused he asked “What’s wrong mama?”

“Izuku, honey, you know about witches and wizards right?” Small ounces of concern slipping through into her voice.

Baffled even more he responds with “Yeah! On the TV they always said witches are bad people and shouldn’t be trusted. That they will do curse you and stuff.”

“Oh sweetheart, you know that I’m a witch right...”

He stared at her words. No his mother couldn’t be a witch... Witches were people who would kidnap children and lock them up. Witches were people who used their powers to cast curses and misfortune. His mother wasn’t like that! She was kind and helped people! He felt something well up near his eyes, tears, daring to fall off. His mother was a witch? But...what did that make him? 

Inko sat there as she watches her child’s reaction, it sadden her heart. But it needed to by done. And then maybe her would have hope in his dream again to become a hero. She listened to him mumble, he always had that habit usually when talking about heroes. 

“But...what did that make me then?” Tears forming his eyes.

“Izu, your also a witch...” Tears forming in her eyes as well.

No. No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! Tears burst out as he ran to his room. Another reason to cry. It was like being told he was quirkless. What was to happen now? Would he be chased? Would he be like what the media said witches were supposed to be like? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he needed a long nap right now. He continued crying, thinking about the events that had just occurred, until he feel asleep. His mother waited for him to fall asleep before she did.

He woke up the next day. Knowing he needed more answers.


	3. Witches Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights fiasco, Inko takes the day off to sit down and talk with Izuku. Also a simpler version of magic explanation.

**He knew he needed answers**.

* * *

Izuku walked to get ready for the day and a long talk with his mother. After finishing his clothes, he walked out and saw his mother cooking breakfast. It didn’t take long before she noticed him. He set the table and she put the food. It was silent enough that you could hear a pin drop. 

“Izuku, we have a long talk but first we should eat.” She only got a nod in return. They ate in silence, and when they finished sat there in silence once again. Izuku was the one to break it this time.

“Why did you tell me?”

“In the doctors office, when you were pronounced quirkless, I knew it hurt knowing you wouldn’t get a quirk. But maybe you would’ve felt better if you had some sort of power, rather than none.” 

“Does Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru know?”

“They do, but Katsuki doesn’t.” Seemingly reading his mind about his best friend.

“What happens now?”

“Well I was hoping I could help you learn about the spells and other things that you need to know about witches. If you’re willing that is.”

He thought about it. With this maybe just maybe he could become a hero. But society won’t think that way. They think witches are evil and only exist to curse others. Maybe he could be the one to change that. 

“Well I was probably going to learn about it some day. Can I tell Kacchan about this?”

“For now why don’t we keep it a secret and then we can tell Katsuki. Anything else?”

“What about the police and govern..ment?”

“We won’t have to worry as long as we don’t do anything obvious. Okay?”

“Okay...”

With that out of the way the duo was now back together with no tension. 

“What first?”

“First, I’ll teach you about magic and how to tell if someone is a witch.”

With this Izuku ran off to his room to grab a notebook and pencil. He labeled it ‘Witchcraft 1’. He waited for his mother to start.

“First, there are 3 basic types, Chaos, Life, and Neutral. Chaos are any type of destructive spells, and Life are any type of support spells. Neutral reign supreme and are able to use both spells.” He jot that down quickly as the older Midoriya giggled at his antics. 

“Chaos types can’t or is really hard to learn Life spells, and the same goes for Life types with Chaos spells. Neutral’s are able to learn all of the spells if wanted to.”

“There are types of Chaos Magic like fire, and healing for Life.” He looked up at that.

“Like you?” She smiled.

“Yes like me. That is the basics, now how to find out if someone is a witch.” His attention was turned to writing all the information his mother told him. 

“You’ve seen in the TV that witches glow when using magic right?”

“Yeah? Is that how?”

“Yes, but there are a few more things. Like the eyes glow or change color sometimes whenever we use magic. But experienced witches can control it.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, but before that we have to figure out what magic type you are.” She said as she pulled out a sheet of paper with a skull, triangle, and star symbol. 

“What does that do?”

“You prick one of your fingers then drip blood of this paper. It should show you what main type you are.” Doing as his mother said, he grabbed one of their sewing needles and let her prick him. The greenete winced, but dripping a drop of blood on the paper. It started to glow as did he. A faint rainbow like glow settled around him and the paper. He stared at himself in awe of the faint glow, his mother did to. Rainbow was the color of a Neutral type, able to learn all the types of spells. 

“Mama what does this mean?”

Snapping out of her initial shock “You are a Neutral type, you are able to learn all types of magic.”

“Cool! What now?”

“Well for now why don’t we wait and settle down. Your spell book hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Spell book?”

“All witches have spellbooks. Usually 3 for beginners to advanced. You should get a beginner book tomorrow.”

“Okay what about the glow?”

“You rip the paper.” She took the paper and ripped it. The faint glow dissipated and he slumped a little, sadden by the fact the glow was gone.

“How about we make kastudon for you as a celebration?”

He perked up quick “YEAH! KASTUDON!” They had a nice day hanging out together being mother and son. They binged Disney movies and cooked a lot. She taught him a few other things like how his going to have a familiar or how she could teach him spells from her book. After all that they went to sleep. Izuku being excited couldn’t go to sleep straight away, staying awake for a while longer thinking about what he’s going to do. He could finally be a hero and change the worlds view on witches! He had a power he’d always wanted. But then he remembered, tomorrow was daycare and he knew that he would have to tell everyone that he was quirkless. He couldn’t tell them that he was a witch, they’d all turn him in and his mother to the authorities. His excitement turned down and he laid there now fearfully of what is to happen next. He just hope Kacchan stays by his side.


	4. It’s All Starting To Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to 2 years later. Flashbacks to 2 years earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the last chapter for explaining magic and witches and shit like that.

**He just hoped Kacchan would stay by his side.**

* * *

2 years later...

Izuku is see in a room with other kids. Bunk beds lined the walls, and 4-6 year olds running around with their quirks activated. He walks out of the noisy room and walks down a hallway that leads to a mini library. It had old, box computers but they work. He walks and sits in the corner, takes a a giant book and starts reading it. While he’s reading a black cat appeared on one of the open windows, but it seems to big to be a regular cat? The oddly big feline jumped down from the window sill and curled up next to Izuku. One look at the book though, it’s blank...

* * *

_2 years earlier_

_Izuku woke up nervous because today was Monday, which ment daycare which ment people finding out he was essentially ‘quirkless’. He slowly got ready and his mother had already set the table and made breakfast.  
_

_Inko noticing something was wrong and asked “Are you okay honey? What’s wrong?”_

_“It....it’s just....how will they react when I tell them I’m quir...quirk....quirkless.” He started tearing up._

_“Oh Izu. I’m sure ill be fine.” She tried to reassure him. “Let’s eat and go okay.” She received a little “okay..”_

_Nope. Everything’s not fine. When the daycare workers there told everybody his quirk status, they laughed at him. Kacchan was the worst saying how he was just a useless Deku, and how he couldn’t be a hero. He cried, hard. The only thing that brought him back up was trying to summon his familiar and gaining his spellbook.  
_

_He went home crying when his mother scooped him up and started the console him. “It’s alright.” “You’ll be fine.” “You can prove them wrong.” They cried they for a few hours.  
_

_After their crying session. They ate lunch and started working on witchcraft. First, he had to get his spellbook. The older greenete said for beginners, their books should appear when they say_ _‘καλέστε το ορθογραφικό βιβλίο’. After the first few failed attempts, he finally pronounced it properly and a book started to fade into existence. It was a thick, black book with golden mist like carvings and in a different language ‘_ _ξόρκια του σκότους’. It was Greek. He opened it up and inside were what he thinks are spells, but it’s all in Greek.  
_

_“The last way you can tell someone is a witch, is when they’re reading a blank book.” He looks at his mother confused._

_“But the book isn’t blank?” He questioned. She explained to him how non-witches can’t see what’s in the spellbook. In the olden times, witches enchanted their spellbooks with protection spells, so that non-witches can’t read their spells. It’s the same with new day witches. Understanding he looked at the spells again, he would have to learn Greek to even start casting spells. The older greenete said he’d start learning another day._

_They had a mini celebration before continuing with the next thing they had to do. Familiar summoning is just like finding out which type you are. Inko pulled out a sheet of paper with small animals on it, seemingly prey, predator, and humanoid figure. His mother set it down on the ground, and told him to do what they did with his magic type Pricking his skin and dropping blood on it, it glowed a black color before the light continued glowing, and completely covered the room. There was a small “meow”. He looked down, it was a black panther cub with curious yellow eyes. He leaned down and let it lick his small hand, giggle as he continued playing with it. His mother had said that most of the Midoriya’s had a familiar from the cat family. She, herself, had a pure white cat with sharp blue eyes.  
_

_“Try speaking to it.”_

_“I can speak to it?” He asks excited but confused. Of course he’s confused, after all the only animals he’d seen speak are the ones with quirks. Then again this is magic.  
_

_“Of course! It’s magic after all.” She said like it was obvious, and in hindsight it probably was. “Just talk to it like you would a normal person.” He nods and starts speaking to the black cub.  
_

_“Hello there! What’s your name? My names Izuku and I wanna be a hero!” He says, excited for the cub to start talking. After his quirk status was revealed, not many people spoke to him and avoided him like he was going to turn them quirkless. The people who did speak to him only shouted insults and bullied him, telling him he couldn’t be a hero. Maybe he would be able to talk with the cat about it. Maybe it wouldn’t judge him for trying to pursue his ‘impossible’ dream. Well not nearly impossible now.  
_

_After a while it was still silent. He stared at it with disappointment, while the feline stared up with it’s intelligent yellow eyes. His mother sitting on the chair waiting patiently knowing the familiar is just inspecting him, it seemed like a curious creature almost like her son.  
_

_‘Hello. My name is Salem. I’m your familiar!’ He heard it! He could hear it in mind. Standing up with the cub in arms, he celebrated. Giggling and talking with the his familiar. Mama Midoriya giggled along at her son, happy that he had a smile on his face.   
_

_“I heard you! Mama can you hear him too?” The feline meowed as if answering yes, she can hear him._

_“Of course. Only witches can hear familiars. So you could hear mine to.” He brightened even more at this._

_“Can me and Salem see your familiar?” His mother only nodded before speaking out a chant of some sort. Then white cat appeared on the table in a sitting position. It’s sky blue eyes scanned the area, it’s white fur fluffed up like clouds, pointy ears twitching, listening. It stood up and stretched before it spoke.  
_

_‘Hello Madam Inko. Izuku, I’m Alistair. Pleasure to meet you.’ It-Alistair spoke before bowing his head down as a sign of respect. The older of the two said hello back, while the younger stared in awe at his mother’s feline friend. Setting Salem down next to the much larger cat, Izuku spoke to him.  
_

_“Hello! How did you know my name?”  
_

_‘Madam Inko speaks of you to me sometimes.’ He answered. Izuku’s little face practically glowed as he sat down again. The witches and familiars continued talking and getting to know each other. By the time they were done, it was evening. Inko made dinner for all of them and soon it was time to go to bed. Inko said goodbye to Alistair and the white familiar disappeared.  
_

_‘If you ever want to summon me chant ‘καλέστε τον Σάλεμ’ and I will come.’_

_“Okay bye Salem!” He waved goodbye to his new familiar as he starts getting ready for bed. Today was a good day he thinks, even when his best friend and daycare didn’t like him anymore at least he has his mom and Salem. And for now that’s all he could want.  
_

* * *

_1 year later._

_A nearly 6 year old Izuku is seen studying in a room with his bigger familiar, Salem and Alistair. When he first found out he was a witch, his mother took the time to help him and teach him everything he needed to know. Of course there’s still a lot he probably didn’t know, but he’s slowly learning. At daycare since everyone knows he’s quirkless, they either avoid him or bully him. The teachers don’t help much, even with his mother’s complaints about it. He didn’t like telling his mother where he got his burn marks from, but she’s smart enough to know. Kacchan was the worst, fully turning on the boy and becoming his major bully, him and his lackeys, telling him he’s useless and won’t ever become a hero. He’ll prove them wrong though, he’ll prove everyone wrong about witches as well. He’ll become a hero without a quirk and with magic instead. But first he has to learn how to do magic._

_Currently he’s studying Greek, it’s what his spellbook language is, but his mother says he might also learn Arabic since she wanted him to learn her healing spells as well. The greenete had learned basic spells over the year, like summoning his book, healing a scrap or small bruise, beginner level spells that all witches should know.  
_

_The Midoriya’s were in Inko store right now. As his mother runs the shop, he is learning Greek and the basic spells in his book. His mother was speaking to Pro Hero, Recovery Girl, about more energizing gummies for mainly the hero course students. Inko was well known around their neighborhood for her shop with enchanted items. Good thing everyone thought it was her quirk. Salem was chatting or meowing with Alistair as they try to help Izuku with learning Greek. Everything was fine for a few hours, he was learning, his mother was doing business with regular customers, re-enchanting items, and the familiars were fine, chatting. Until Alistair was alert._

_“What’s wrong Ali?” The young boy questioned as he sees the white cat abruptly stand up, tense and eyes narrowing at the door. Salem seems to notice whatever it is to and does the same.  
_

_‘Something bad is about to happen. I’m going to warn Madam Inko.’ Alistair said. Familiar could usually tell when something is about to happen, weather it’s good or bad. Alistair being an experienced one felt it instantly, while Salem took longer to since she was a newer familiar. Alistair jumped down the table and waited for Izuku to open the door before leaving to warn his mother about whatever is going to happen. He closed the door and turned back to Salem, who is still on high alert.  
_

_“I wonder what’s so bad that Alistair had to warn mom about it.” He said aloud to Salem. The feline didn’t have a clue, she just had a feeling something bad to about to go down._

_‘Madam Inko. Something bad is going to happen.’ At this Inko turned around to spot her feline friend on edge about this something. Thankfully she had just finished her customer and there weren’t any in the store currently.  
_

_“Do you have any idea about what’s about to happen?” She asks, it’s rare for Alistair to be this on edge that he had to warn her. Usually when something bad is about to happen, it’s just her almost running into something. Something really bad is about to happen if Alistair is this on edge about it.  
_

_‘An attack, a bad one. We might not make it. It’s from someone who wants something from you. I don’t know what though.’ An experienced familiar can usually tell you the details about their feelings. Younger, newer ones just have a feeling._

_“Thank you Alistair. I’ll cast a barrier spell around the store. Take your charm too, from the sound of it, it seems this is going to be bad. If I die, watch over my son for me and give him these.” She puts a navy blue collar with a sapphire gemstone engraved in it is his name. She also gives him a sack with her spellbooks in it, enchanted with a protection spell to protect it from any danger and a locking spell to keep anyone other than her and her son from opening the sack. Putting it on his back she says one last thing before leaving.  
_

_“I’ll put protection spells on the items here and hide them away in my magic realm. Please take my son away some place safe. Goodbye Alistair.” She bids farewell with tears in her eyes as he bows his head as a sign of respect, saddened blue eyes._

_‘Farewell Madam Inko. I will watch his progression and take care of him. I hope you make it out of here alive. Thank you, you were an amazing witch.’ A false hope he knows she’s not, he can feel it. He watches her stand from her crouched position to put up barrier spells and hid away the enchanted objects. He had a mission to protect Izuku now. Running back to the room, he opens the door and rushes in.  
_

_“What’s wrong Ali?” Izuku asks after seeing him barge into the room. Salem watches too, still on edge and waiting for confirmation on whatever is going to happen.  
_

_‘Izuku, Salem we have to leave now.’ Alistair said. Izuku looks at him confused as to why they have to go. The store’s not closing until a few more hours, and his mom would’ve told him to leave to go get whatever she needed from the garden. He’s also confused on why Alistair has a sack and collar on him.  
_

_“Why what’s wrong?”  
_

_‘The shop is going to be attacked and we have to leave.’ Alistair walks over to Izuku and starts packing stuff into Izuku’s yellow backpack. Izuku is now concerned and afraid of what’s going to happen next. Salem jumped up and rushed to help Alistair pack.  
_

_‘What of Madam Inko?’ Salem had asked while packing and helping Izuku up to his feet.  
_

_‘She’s staying behind to protect the shop and items. She left me in charge of overseeing your progression.’ Alistair had replied while putting the last of Izuku’s things and some potions into his bag. Izuku’s now deeply concerned about what is going to happen to his mother. Was she going to die? He didn’t want her to die! Tears started forming and he started mumbling. He always had a habit of doing that.  
_

_Salem snapped him out of it when she rubbing her cheek on his. He giggled and wiped the tears off, grabbing his backpack and putting it on.  
_

_“What now?” He asked Alistair what new found determination. Alistair seemed to smile and Salem jumped on to his shoulder.  
_

_‘I’ll have to teleport us to somewhere safe. We could go back home, but I doubt it’s going to be safe soon. Whoever is attacking will probably go there next. Familiar intuition.’  
_

_“Let’s travel home first to get any useful things like food and clothes.”  
_

_‘Good idea Izu!’  
_

_‘Alright now ‘المنزل النقل الفضائي’’ After Alistair chanted that, they started to glow and after a few seconds, nobody was there.  
_

_Izuku opened his eyes to see he was in his room with Salem and Alistair.  
_

_‘I’ll go get food supplies. Salem get clothes and Izuku get anything of importance. I’ll teleport us to somewhere safer when we’re done. I’m guessing we have around 10 minutes before this place is comprised to.’ After Alistair finished he ran out of the room and most likely to the kitchen to get food. Salem jumped down from Izuku’s shoulder and went to his closet, opening it with her tail and started grabbing things. He took a while to process it before running to his desk to grab anything of importance. All Might figurines? Maybe one or two. Hero Analysis Notebooks and normal notebooks? Yep. Greek language book his mother gave to him? Yep. He went to his mother’s room to get something of hers, so he could be reminded of her. He found a photo of them and the Bakugou’s on Kacchan’s birthday. He smiled and started crying again. He didn’t want her to die! Was she going to die? He hoped not! But something deep down told him, she’s not going to make it. He probably could’ve stayed and helped like a hero, but he would’ve just got in the way...After crying for what felt like an eternity, Salem’s tail curled around his legs. She seemed to have a bag of his clothes._

_‘Don’t worry about Madam Inko. She’s capable on her own. She would wish for you to stay alive and not die.’_

_“Thank you Salem.” He said quietly and whipped his tears once again. Salem nodded._

_‘Now let’s go Alistair is waiting in the kitchen.’_

_They left to the kitchen, finding Alistair waiting for them with another bag probably filled with food and drinks. When he saw them, he chanted ‘المنزل النقل الفضائي’ again. Another glow and they were gone. No sign that they were there except for the clear signs of rummaging._

_When he opened his eyes this time, he saw a wooden building. It looked somewhat old and rickety, but stable enough to have the sound of children playing around. It had few windows two small ones on what seemed like the first floor, and three on the second. He looked around and found that he didn’t recognize this area, probably near the outskirts of his previous neighborhood. He saw a sign ‘HOME FOR THE LONELY. ORPHANAGE.’. He looked down at Alistair, who looked at the sign then at him.  
_

_‘Familiar intuition said this is a safe place. It’s probably near the outskirts of Musutafu. Why don’t you go in? I don’t think they’ll allow us in.’ Alistair said. Us referring to the two familiars. He took the food and clothes from the felines before walking towards the door. The familiars disappeared before anyone could see them, and Izuku knocked on the large, wooden double doors. A woman opened the door. She had pale skin and contrasting purple eyes. Her hair was black with some blue and purple, making it seem with a galaxy, tied into a messy bun. She was taller than their average female and skinny. She wore beige pants and a normal t-shirt with a dirtied apron from cooking or kids playing. The lady looked tired and was a mess. She looked down at Izuku._

_“Hello! Who are you sweetie?” She asks trying to mask the tiredness she felt, but was failing. Izuku looked at her nervous since not many people talk to him and adults usually pity him or don’t care about him.  
_

_“My names Izuku...” Purposefully leaving out his last name just in case something bad happens.  
_

_“Well Izuku are you lost or did someone leave you here?”  
_

_“I was sent here after my family got attacked...” he mumbled but she still heard it. She looked sad for him pitting him. It wasn’t a complete lie at least.  
_

_“Okay well come in and we can sort things out. My name is Rui Fujisaki, but the kids call me Ms. Rui.” She said as she opened the door more to let him in. Rui led him into what looks like an office, while other kids and adults looked at him curious of the newcomer. Rui sat down in front of the desk and ushered him to sit down on the other side. He knew he was going to stay here, for how long he didn’t know, but he hoped that his mother got out of there alive._


	5. At Least I Met You Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Izuku is now living in an orphanage. Living there for about a year before he met Shinsou Hitoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I added Assassination Classroom. Why? Because I liked that anime and was wondering if I should put it in when starting this, so now I did it.

**He knew he was going to stay here, for how long he didn’t know, he just hoped his mother made it out alive.**

* * *

_After showing up out of nowhere, Ms. Rui asked a free questions for her files since he’s going to be living here, having no where else to go_. 

* * *

_**IZUKU [MISSING LAST NAME]  
** _

_**GENDER: MALE** _

_**AGE: 6** _

_**QUIRK: NONE** _

_**AFTER AN ATTACK ON HIS FAMILY, HE WAS SENT HERE BY HIS BROTHER WITH A TELEPORTATION QUIRK. CURRENTLY RESIDING IN THE 3RD ROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR.  
** _

* * *

_After questioning one of the workers, Daniel, came and showed him around and told him about the rules. The orphanage itself was actually bigger on the inside than outside. On the first floor near the entrance there was a lobby with a old TV and is considered the play area, with two workers there trying to control the kids. A large kitchen near the back of the orphanage with two workers, Lena and Rae. The office being to the left side of the lobby. Bathrooms being of the right side of the lobby. There’s a small library next to the kitchen with a single librarian, Henry. Between the kitchen and library is a double door leading to the outside garden with a gardener, Sakura. The stairs to the second floor are to the left of the lobby, near the bathroom, and is just filled with rooms. Girls on the left and boys on the right. There are a total of 8 rooms, 4 for each. 4-6 year olds get the first set of rooms. 7-9 year olds get the next and it continues_.

_“This is where you’ll be staying. You can choose your bed, but don’t get one of the beds with names on them. Put your things in the drawer next to your bed.” Daniel says after leading him into the first room to the right. He leaves Izuku to himself and goes back downstairs._

_Izuku looked around the room, it was moderately sized, wooden room with a single double window at the back. White bunk beds lined the walls, 6 on each side with medium sized drawers separating them. There were name plaques that hung on the bed posts, one on top and one on the bottom, of most of the beds. Names were also written on the bottom and top of the drawers, matching the one on the bed. Bottom bunk and bottom part of the drawer, and top bunk and top part of the drawer had the same names. The greenette walked over to the bunk bed to the left of the window, thankfully that was unclaimed. Setting his stuff down, he wrote his name on the wooden plaque, placing it down on the bottom bunk, and writing his name on the bottom drawer.  
_

_First putting up the clothes Salem had brung, 2 pairs of t-shirts and shorts, 1 long sleeve shirt, a pair of pants, and a yellow jacket, and neatly folding and putting them into the drawer._

_Next, he set the food and drinks Alistair had given him, snacks like chips and candy bars and 2 bottles of water, onto the drawer, since no one is on the top bunk, for future use. Alistair had also packed a few healing potions and medicine from his mother’s shop just in case. He put those in the small space next to his clothes that didn’t fill up the bottom drawer._

_Then, he took his spellbook and chanting ‘διαλύστε το ορθογραφικό βιβλίο’ to send the book into his magic realm. His mother had explained that the magic realm is a specialized place for spellbooks that he could visit anytime, if he knew the spell. It’s basically their own magic library, specialized based on what type of magic they have. The Greek Language Book, his other notebooks, and his All Might themed pencil case, he had placed under the bunk bed hidden by the long bed sheet and low bed frame_ _. The photo of the green-headed duo was framed and tucked away in the bottom drawer under his clothes. He had grabbed his favorite All Might figurines and placed them hidden under his clothes with the photo, so that the other kids can’t take them.  
_

_The last of his things were the sack that Alistair had given him. He felt a spell around it, probably from his mother trying to protect it he thinks. Opening it he found his mother’s spellbooks, an Arabic Language Book, and a trinket. He took out the spellbooks first, almost crying he sent it to his magic realm, and it worked...a few tears escaped. The Arabic Book was put next to his Greek Book hidden under the bed. The trinket was his mother’s favorite bracelet that she always wore. It was two emerald dragons, with its scales lined with gold. Tails able to connect and disconnect to put it on your wrist. The dragon heads both holding a single emerald, with her name tiny-ly carved into it, in their mouths. It glowed a faint purple, an enchantment, he put it on his wrist and it changed size to fit perfectly._

_Throwing the paper bags away and folding the sack, hiding it under the bed with his books, he crawled into his bed to cry, cry hard. After all with her things now in his possession, he knew that she was dead. The last sliver of hope he had for her making it out alive was gone, crushed by the painful truth._

* * *

A year had past since then, he was 7 years old. The orphanage kept him in the first room because the next room was to crowded with 7 to 9 year olds since the younger kids usually got adopted first, well except for him. More kids came that it got overcrowded, but just as fast as they came they last a few weeks or months later.

Living in the orphanage was fine, with how overcrowded it was the workers paid more attention to the younger children, assigning chores to the older ones. He mostly cleaned up the younger kids beds after they left it a mess, and looked after the kids with the help of a few older ones. They assigned him to do laundry every other day in the evening. Other than his chores he was free to do what he wanted, they couldn’t pay for his education since they were running low on cash, but it was fine he mostly went to the small library to learn or one of the workers, if they had time, taught him some things. He spent most of his time in the library or in a hidden corner of the garden, since most kids don’t go to those places.

The other kids usually didn’t care about him or bullied him for being quirkless, until a worker saw and stopped it. It didn’t happen often since most of the kids didn’t care, but there was a persistant group of older kids who didn’t stop. Brothers, Ryan and Gabriel, found out he was quirkless and usually made snide remarks and occasionally pushing him, nothing to bad but it was annoying. He didn’t have any friends there, all avoiding him because he was quirkless and weird in general, all but one kid there. 

Shiota Nagisa was his first friend there. He had shoulder long light blue hair, and matching light blue eyes. He was short and paled skin, but the most recognizable thing was that he looked androgynous, to the point where Izuku had mistaken the boy as a girl when they first met.

* * *

_Izuku had been living in the orphanage for 3 months now. He mostly just stayed in the library or in his hidden spot in the garden, only coming in for lunch and dinner, shower time, and bedtime. He hadn’t made many friends, since word got around that he was quirkless. Younger kids avoided him like the plague and the older ones made fun of him sometimes or don’t speak to him at all. It was fine though this had happened in his old daycare and at least they never left him with bruises.  
_

_He had been sitting in one of the bean bags in the upper area of the library, studying his Greek book with Salem. The library was small but had one of those half floors with stairs on both sides leading up to it, books lining either sides, a little children’s reading area, and a desk for the librarian. He was focusing on his studies when he had heard the doors open.  
_

_‘Weird. Usually no one goes into the library?’ He thought looking at Salem, who was on her feet, paws?, crouching and sneaking around. He was pretty certain that the frequent library goers were busy doing chores or watching the little ones. He made sure to write the schedules of the few people who went, most if not all were older kids that haven’t gotten adopted and are looking for a room without other kids. The librarian usually goes to take care of the kids, since they are understaffed, and don’t check the library until past bedtime.  
_

_‘I’m going to check who it is. You stay up here.’ Salem had said before seemingly blending into the shadows. A new spell the familiar had learned, when he had learned a spell like that. ‘Εξαφανίζεται στις σκιές’ being able to blend into the shadows. He was still new so people could still see him, but it made him harder to spot.  
_

_‘Okay, tell me when you see who it is.’ Izuku had told the black feline, who already could blend into the shadows well, the spell making her even harder to spot.  
_

_Salem jumped down the stairs to see a little girl? Or what she thinks is a girl, walking around the library and scanning the books as she tries to grab a book from the higher shelf, unable to reach. Salem going back to Izuku to tell him.  
_

_‘I saw a girl probably around you age Izu!’ Salem had told him. Izuku looked somewhat surprised he didn’t recall any girl his age that came into the library. He made sure to try and memorize the long lasting people here, not recalling a girl.  
_

_‘Are you su-‘ he got cut off by a crash. Salem and he jumped a little by the noise. Leaving his book behind he stood up and rushed down to see what had happened, his familiar not far behind blending into the shadows again to not get seen.  
_

_“ouch....” The girl had said as the shelf was toppled over with her underneath. Izuku was rushing to her side to try and help her._

_“Are you okay?!?” Izuku had said concerned and trying to lift up the book shelf off of her.  
_

_“Yeah...I think I’m fine.” She had said before also trying to lift it away from her. With the both of them and mysterious help from Salem, they got her out. Izuku kneeled as he checked over her as she was sat down and not making a move to get up.  
_

_“Are you sure your okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked frantically checking her over to make sure there were no bruises. He found a few on her arm and legs and a small cut on her cheek.  
_

_“I’m fine. My name is Nagisa Shiota.” She? said. Record scratch. Izuku paused and looked at him? as he? looked back. His brain was rebooting. How did that work?! Hadheacidentallymisgenderedthispersonwhohehadjustmet?Ohmygod!Thatissoembarrasinghereallythoughthewsagirl. Izuku kept mumbling until Nagisa stopped him by saying “Hey! It’s alright! I’m used to it by now.”_

_That snapped him out of it. He began apologizing about how he misgendered him and about his mumbling. On and on and Nagisa didn’t know what to do, he just kept saying it was fine and to not worry about it.  
_

_After Izuku stopped they looked at each other before laughing at how much they were apologizing to each other. Together they fixed the bookshelf and put the books back, and Izuku got some of his medicine, that he hadn’t used yet, and a first aid kit for Nagisa. Thankfully not having the explain to the workers as they were crowded and the little children covered the noise of the bookshelf falling.  
_

_They walked up to the upper area of the library where the greenette was before and sat down in the bean bag area. Izuku gave Nagisa some medicine and began bandaging the bruises and fixing the cut.  
_

_“So why are you here at the library?” Izuku had asked while cleaning the drops of blood come from the cut. He could use magic, but he didn’t want to risk Nagisa finding out he was a witch._

_“I finished with my chores and wanted to get away from the kids, so I snuck in the library thinking nobody was here. What about you?” Nagisa had replied as Izuku put a bandage on the cut then moving to the bruises.  
_

_“I go here often to be alone. I don’t really have many friends here...” Izuku had said visibly turning sad as he covered the bruise on Nagisa’s arms. Nagisa was sad with him, he was one of the newer orphans here and knew what it was like to be lonely._

_“I could be your friend.” The boy in front of him perking up at the fact that he said he wanted to be friends._

_“You wanna be friends?...” He said almost hesitantly, looking at Nagisa for confirmation. Nagisa smiled and nodded his head. Tears brimming this eyes at the thought of having a friend. Dropping the bandages, he hugged Nagisa as the blue headed boy hugged back.  
_

* * *

After that they had gotten along well. Meeting up at the library and Izuku showing Nagisa his hidden garden spot. They learned a lot about each other in the next 7 months. 

First, in the library they found out they both had an interest in analyzing quirks. Later Izuku will show him his notebooks about it, as Nagisa showed his. They continued chatting about different quirks and heroes quirks until they asked what each other’s quirks were. Izuku told him he was quirkless, which surprised Nagisa but was supportive about it. Nagisa’s quirk was a emotional manipulation type quirk called ‘Emotional Atmosphere’. He is able to tell your emotional state and able to change is emotional state of the people around him. Izuku being Izuku rambled on about how many heroic things it could be used for. Nagisa blushed as he continued on and on about how great he’s quirk is. 

Second were the reasons they were there. Izuku had planned what times they could met at the library or hidden garden spot. They met at the garden and talked until the topic of why they were here popped up. Nagisa went first, although hesitant, he said his mother left him after realizing he wasn’t a girl. The girlish boy explained how his mother also wanted a girl to live her dream life, but he wasn’t a girl to begin with so she left him on the street when he was 4. It took 2 years before someone took him to the orphanage. The greenette was sad and angry for his friend. How could a mother do that? He was her child! A mother should love their child no matter what! It made him even more greatful for his mother. It was Izuku’s turn and he said what he had told Ms. Rui. He didn’t like lying not to his first friend, but he couldn’t expose himself not yet, not until he knows for sure Nagisa wouldn’t rat him out about being a witch. 

Throughout the year, they learned more about each other and grew closer. Talking about random things like what they wanted it be when they’re grown or things they liked, hobbies they have. Nagisa learned Izuku was trying to learn Greek and Arabic for the reasons the green boy never told. Izuku had learned that Nagisa liked teaching some of the younger kids even though he, himself didn’t know much he still tried.

* * *

It was July 15th, Izuku’s 7th birthday. Over the year Izuku thought he could trust Nagisa, so maybe today we would tell the barely younger blue boy about what he was. After getting up at the crack of dawn, he went to get ready. He wore one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts then went to fix his bed. He sat on his bed reading his spellbook until the other children started waking up. When they did start waking up, he went over the Nagisa who was in the bed in front of his. The blue boy was starting to stir from his slumber.

“Hey Nagisa! Wake up!” Izuku urged, shaking the sleepy boy in front of him. The tired boy finally started the sit up.

“Okay okay Izu I’m up.” Nagisa had said, yawning mid sentence. Izuku grabbed his arm and practically dragged the half asleep boy to get ready for the day. 

“C’mon Nagisa you gotta hurry and get ready, so we can eat then I’ll be able to ask Ms. Rui if we could finally go somewhere. At this Nagisa seemed to awaken a little more. He finally remembered.

“OH! Happy Birthday Izu!” Nagisa had said after he finished changing. Izuku smiled at his friend brightly. 

“Yeah you remembered!” He cheered as they walked down to eat breakfast. 

“Of course! Now do you have anywhere you wanna go?” Ms. Rui doesn’t let kids leave the orphanage unless a worker goes with them, which is not often. The only time they are able to leave is when it’s their birthday. 

“Kinda. I was hoping we would be able to go to a shop, but it might be to far for Ms. Rui to allow us to go.” He said a bit sad. Nagisa being able to feel it, tried to cheer him up.

“Hey it’s fine! I’m sure she’ll let us go to wherever you want, after all it is your birthday.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Izuku tried to lighten up as they reached breakfast. It wasn’t much since they were low on budget, but enough that the kids could feel full. Izuku and Nagisa rushed over to Ms. Rui. 

“Ms. Rui! Ms. Rui! Since it’s my birthday can we leave the orphanage?” Izuku asked giddily with Nagisa just as excited to leave. Looking up at Ms. Rui expectantly she nods and tells them to be back for dinner. She gave them a few dollars for lunch, and they went upstairs to gather a few things before leaving. Izuku grabbed his backpack and put his Greek Book and a notebook, plus a pencil, in there, as well as Nagisa’s books and pencil. He threw the money they had received in there. Before they left Nagisa had stopped the birthday boy to give him something. 

“It’s not much, but I though I should give you something.” Nagisa had said before pulling something from his drawer. It was a crudely made bracelet, holden together by a thin string and wooden beads for decoration. There was a piece of bark hanging there as well with the letter ‘I’ carved into it. The greenette started to tear up. The only presents he had gotten was from his mother or Kacchan, but Kacchan didn’t go to his 6th birthday and his mother was dead by then. He hugged the concerned Nagisa, as his friend was crying, but he hugged back. 

They had been walking to wherever Izuku wanted to go for 10 minutes already. As they were getting farther and farther away from the orphanage, Nagisa finally asked where they were going exactly. 

“Well I wanted to visit my mom’s shop for the last time. Well if it’s still there that is.” Izuku had said cheerfully before sadden a bit at the last part. Nagisa knew that he had been attacked at the shop and was sent by his brother’s teleportation quirk.

“I’m sure it’s still there.” He said trying to lighten up the mood once again. He also released a calm aura to calm Izuku down. It worked thankfully and they continued walking for 15 minutes. 

They arrived to the still standing shop after a 25 minute walk. The shop was to be renovated into a house soon as the people who were buying the store were currently clearing it out. Izuku was once again being sadden by the fact that the store was going to be gone soon, and Nagisa looked over to his friend with concern. They walked away and Izuku led him to a park, they were a few kids there that they avoided opting to sit under a tree in back of the park. Sitting down Nagisa saw Salem in the corner of his eye with a bag. Izuku had introduced him to Salem and Alistair a month ago, as his and his mother’s cats that really teleported with him, but stayed out of the orphanage or away for the other kids and adults there. Salem walked up to them sat next to them while giving Izuku the paper bag. 

“What did she give you?” Nagisa asked as he tried to take a peek inside of the bag. He saw the corner of what looks like a book or a box. Izuku slowly took out a wooden box and inside were pendants and other trinkets. The small box was a dark wood color, with golden corners and a golden latch, and was able to stand with golden pegs. Nagisa looked awe as Izuku seemed to remember the pieces of jewelry.

“These are trinkets from my mom’s shop. Salem must of grabbed some of the more important one. His friend had told him about his mom and her shop multiple times, stating she used her quirk on medicine and jewelry then sold them to protect others. There were at least 2 of everything, necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. The necklaces were diamonds, a blue one and a purple one, with a dragon head holding the gemstone in its mouth. The bracelets were gold and sliver with either a sapphire and amethyst. The earrings were a rose quartz and pearls. The rings were the ones that stood out the most, a mix of gold and silver for the base and a rainbow like gemstone that changed color whenever the light touches it. Izuku took the ring out and shined it in the light, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. They stared in awe. They all had a faint glow of an enchantment on them. He put them away and back in the bag as they sat and talked, enjoying the warm day and the background noise of the other kids playing around. 

They stayed there enjoying the calmness and reading until the sun was beaming down on them, signaling it was time for lunch. Salem, who was laying on Izuku’s leg, stood up and started walking. The two boys stood up and followed Salem. 

“Where is she going?” Nagisa had asked when they started walking towards wherever. 

“I think she’s leading us to somewhere?” Well he knows where, Salem had told him, but he can’t tell Nagisa that. She was leading them to a food place to eat lunch. They were talking to each other while following Salem, until Izuku bumped into someone. The person and Izuku fell sitting on the sidewalk, with Nagisa rushing to his best friend’s side. While Nagisa helped Izuku up, they looked to the person who is standing up.

A kid, male, about their age with purple gravity defying hair, matching the color of his eyes. He had pale skin and tired eyes, eye-bags. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants, which odd since it was the summer. He also had a backpack with him, no parents or adults in sight. He was taller than both of them by a couple inches, as he looked at them when he stood up.

“Sorry about that...” He practically whispered, you could barely hear him say that. Izuku rushed to apologize overwhelming the poor boy, while Nagisa tried calming Izuku and talking to boy at the same time.

“It’s fine, he also ran into you too, so sorry about that.” Nagisa had said calmly as he was patting Izuku on the back, the slightly older boy continued apologizing. The purple head bid goodbye and walked off, and Nagisa used his quirk on Izuku to make him stop apologizing. He looked around confused for a moment until he looked at Nagisa, who just shook his head and continued walking. 

It was time to go back to the orphanage, they had lunch, continued walking around Izuku’s old neighborhood, and studied a villain attack, until they had to go back. When they reached the orphanage, Salem had left into the bushes and the two boys went inside. Ms. Rui came up to them.

“Boys there will be a new child coming in today and will stay in your rooms. Be nice alright?” She had said while trying to multi-task, getting the paperwork ready and watching the children. They simply nodded before going back upstairs before they had to go to dinner. Unpacking, Izuku gave Nagisa his things before shoving his things under the bed, hidden away including the box of trinkets. Rushing down to eat dinner Izuku saw the new kid, he widen his eyes. It was the kid he ran into! Nagisa following his gaze, looked shocked too. They made eye contact. 


	6. Explanation Chapter - Familiars and Spellbooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About familiars and their abilities as well as explaining spellbooks.

Hello again! I’ll probably have things like these in between the storyline. I just wanted to explain some of the things about how I envisioned this world and its residents. Just in case anybody didn’t understand or forgot. Also I wanted to add how Izuku has progressed because I usually just be lazy and say he’s learning about different spells. So I’ll write it in these in between chapters so you can know! One last thing I’ll add in these chapters are explaining how witches work as well (don’t want to spoil to much though :P). These will also be answers to questions if you guys have any.

1\. Familiars

2\. Spellbooks (Basic Knowledge)

3\. Magic Realms

4\. Spellbooks Part 2 (How To Get More Spellbooks)

5\. Izuku’s Progression

* * *

First, familiars. Familiars are a witches pet. They can be any animal, but the most common are animals from the cat or bird family. Familiars are able to learn spells, but only the spells that their witch learned. For example in the new chapter Salem, Izuku’s Familiar, is able to blend into the shadows because it was one of the beginner spells Izuku learned. Familiars also have great intuition, which means they know when something is coming good or bad. Like in Chapter 4 where Alistair, Inko’s Familiar, warned her of the attack. When the witch of the familiar dies, they either,

1\. Dies with them/Disappear

2\. Get passed on to the next generation. 

Alistair got passed on to the next generation, which is unusual. The only way to pass on to the next generation is like Inko’s case where she died, but still wanted Alistair to protect Izuku, leaving Alistair with one last mission or they perform a ritual. But usually familiars die when the witch dies or dies protecting the witch. They also grow up like normal animals, but only dying when their witch dies. 

Next, spellbooks. Spellbooks are designed to look like the type of magic spells that are inside it. Like Izuku’s a black book with gold lining it and the words and mist, representing shadows. Spellbooks are usually in a different language, that’s why you see me writing in different languages, as stated Izuku’s Greek and Inko’s Arabic. There are basic spells that every witch knows one of them being able to summon their spellbooks (In different languages depending on the book). Witches usually begin with 1 to 3 spellbooks, but are able to collect more books (I will explain more later). 

Another thing, magic realms. I wanted to go and explain more but didn’t want to write out an entire explanation during the chapter. Like before magic realms are personalized libraries for the witches spellbooks. Witches are able to visit the library and choose their spellbooks. It’s like a pocket realm they are able to go to on a whim. Every witch has there own magic realm personalized by the magic type. To go there, high tier witches can use a spell while low tier witches have to perform a ritual. 

Back to spellbooks though, focusing on how witches can get more spellbooks and how many there usually have. Witches start off with 1 book (Low Tier And Beginner Spells) getting 2 more (Intermediate/Medium Tier Spells and Advanced/High Tier Spells) when they complete the first one. When talking about magic, in the first explanation chapter, I explained that there were sub-sections/secondary to 2 of main magic types. 

More Chaotic - Fire, Earth, Darkness, Predators, Harmful Potions, Curses/Hexes, Misc. (Added Misc. Basically All The Other Stuff That I Thought Off That Didn’t Deserve Their Own Category)

More Lively - Water, Air, Nature, Light, Prey, Helpful Potions, Healing, Blessings/Enchantments, Misc. (Added Misc.)

Witches at the beginning have one of the categories, they are listed from most common to least common. The first 3 books are whichever category of magic the witch begins with. They are able to collect more books by:

1\. Buying them from a Witch Shop

2\. Getting them passed down from generation to generation

First, witch shops are usually like Inko’s, disguised as a normal shop by using their ‘quirks’. In rare cases though, some shops are in magic realms, created by higher level witches being able to create an entire pocket dimension. The pocket realms are usually the shops that have the highest chance of having spellbooks usually, from dead witches without children or students to pass their books onto or witches that don’t want their books. 

Second, getting them passed on like Izuku. Basically witches can pass on their books to their witch children or witch protégés they teach. 

Most witches usually learn from their parents or seek out a teacher, but it’s only after a witch has died that the children are able to keep and put the spellbook into their magic realm. Which is why when Izuku was able to put the book is his realm, he knew his mother was dead by then. Another thing witches usually have only have 3 books at least to 27 books at most, but the max is usually rare. What’s rarer is Izuku’s case being 3 books, minimum, to 54 books, max, since he is a neutral type being able to learn all of the other spellbooks. 

* * *

**IZUKU’S PROGRESSION**

**MAGIC TYPE: NEUTRAL, DARKNESS (SECONDARY TYPE)**

**BEGINNER LEVEL SPELLBOOK: 15% COMPLETED**

**\- LEARNED BASIC SPELLS (** **NON-ATTACK NOR DEFENSIVE SPELLS)**

**\- HOW TO BLEND INTO SHADOWS AND HIDE AWAY BETTER**

**INTERMEDIATE LEVEL SPELLBOOK: HASN’T GOTTEN**

**ADVANCED LEVEL SPELLBOOK: HASN’T GOTTEN**

* * *

Okay! For this explanation chapter is done! If you have any questions leave them in the comments and I will try to answer them in the comments or the next explanation chapter. I haven’t got a set schedule, but I’ll try to write often. Longer chapters will take longer, like the new chapter, so if there’s a long waiting period expect a long chapter coming up. For now see ya later!


	7. Well Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou Hitoshi manages to worm his way to Izuku and Nagisa’s little group on accident, well more of forced into the group by the two other boys. Now with Izuku and Shinsou wanting to be heroes and Nagisa willing to help, Izuku might be able to tell one of his deepest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want like a chapter or one-shot based on they interactions because I mostly just put ‘they got to know each other’ instead on writing out their interactions. Let me know because I’m thinking about it and if I do I’ll try writing out some other interactions like Nagisa being thrown out or Izuku’s school life before Mama Inko died.

**They made eye contact.**

* * *

Shinsou had no idea what just happened. First his parents had kicked him out a few days ago after he had gotten in trouble again because he talked to a kid, asking for a pencil, when the kid ran and told the teacher on him. Then while walking with the little stuff he had left, his ‘parents’ giving him 5 minutes to pack his stuff and leave, he ran into two smaller boys. One with green hair and matching eyes, that kept apologizing, and the other light blue hair with, again, matching blue eyes. He continued walking to who knows where, when he bumped into a tired looking person, not rivaling his eye bags obviously, with brown hair and green eyes. The person asking where are his parents, and he replied that he got kicked out quietly. The male then called someone and talked on the phone, he wasn’t really listening, before turning to him and telling him to follow them. He maybe should’ve considered this person could’ve been a kidnapper, but hey who was he to judge, it’s not like he could go anywhere else. He followed the older brunette to an orphanage, walking in and started talking to another person, a lady this time probably the person that was on the phone. He looked around, the place was probably overcrowded with the many younger kids here, some older kids that have probably been here for years and likely not leaving soon. He stopped, a familiar head of green was staring at him with a blue one staring at him too, he stared back. 

The guy, Daniel, had led him upstairs to the littler kids room since the older kids filled up the other rooms, told him to choose one of the non-claimed beds and left. Looking around it was somewhat impressive with how many children he thought there were, he thought everything would’ve filled. Shinsou heard the door open and turned around. It was the greenette and blue-headed kid. 

“Hello my name is Izuku and that’s Nagisa. Who are you?” The shorter boy had asked, walking into the room with the other closing the door and walking in as well. 

“I’m Shinsou Hitoshi.” He muttered, not used to talking aloud much. The greenette smiled brightly, shone his hand, and dragged him over to the ack of the room with Nagisa trailing behind. 

“I’m the only one with an extra bunk, so you can sleep here and put your clothes in the top drawer!” Izuku has gestured to the top bunk and wooden drawer to the right side of it. While Hitoshi unpacked the little items he had and writing his name on the bed and drawer, Izuku and Nagisa spoke in the background sitting on Nagisa’s bed. When he finished, this time Nagisa dragged him downstairs and to a library? From the outside the orphanage didn’t seem _that_ big, but it was bigger then he thought. 

“This is the library! Most of the kids don’t come here often, and the ones that do don’t come at the times we do.” Nagisa had explained while walking up the stairs with Izuku and Shinsou following behind him. 

“This is our hangout spot since there aren’t any kids to interrupt. Well there is another spot out in the garden we can show you!” This time Izuku had said, sitting down on a bean bag in the corner. Nagisa following suit, sitting in the one near the wall. He also sat down reluctantly, not more other kids talked to him after finding out his quirk, he’ll just have to avoid that. As they talked, they explained a few things about the orphanage. 

“When your 6 or older, you have at least one chore to do at specific times. Cleaning the rooms, kitchen, lobby, or bathrooms, gardening, setting up dinner, lunch, or breakfast, laundry, looking after the little kids, or when your old enough, cooking. I have to do laundry, every other day in the morning with 3 others. Nagisa has to set up breakfast every other day as well, with 5 others.” Izuku had said. 

“There are mostly 3 to 5 year olds here, but they come as quick as they go. The older a kid gets the longer they’ll probably stay.” Nagisa had followed up a little dejected at the thought. Man being have to stay in an orphanage, while watching younger kids get adopted must suck. He should probably get use to it. 

“The not many workers, so they’re under..staffed! While the rooms are overcrowded. Ms. Rui also says that we’ll be able to move rooms to clear up space for the new toddlers coming in.” 

_(It’s going to keep switching between Nagisa and Izuku talking. That was Izuku talking right now.)_

“Other than our chores though, we’re allowed to do whatever we want! Since they’re a lot of older kids as well, we don’t have to do much.”

“But we aren’t allowed to leave without someone watching, and with how busy the adults are we don’t go out often.” Shinsou looked at him, confused.

“But didn’t I meet you guys like 25 minutes from here? There didn’t seem to be someone watching you.” He’d asked remembered walking into the smaller boys away from the orphanage. 

“Oh! It was Izuku’s birthday. Ms. Rui lets us leave during special events!” Oh. Well that answered his question.

They continued talking about random stuff like that for a while. Apparently he’d probably be asked question by Ms. Rui for files and be assigned a chore by tomorrow. Izuku had brought up heroes and how he wanted to be one, Shinsou wanting to be a hero as well, brought it up. They bonded more on that, well more of Izuku rambling about different heroes and their quirks, and Nagisa also rambling about quirks when Izuku had brought it up. Shinsou sat, agreeing with his two friends? rambling on about quirks. It was nice for once, having people to talk and listen to, well until they asked that dreaded question. 

“So Shinsou what’s your quirk?” Izuku had asked and Nagisa had stared at him as well. Uh oh. He started to sweat. If he told them, they’ll probably leave him like everyone else, and if he lies, well he’s not good at lying for a long time. Oh well, he was screwed either way. 

“Oh. My quirk is...uh...brainwashing....” He had said really quietly. They looked at him, then each other, then him again. Oh god they were definitely judging him! They were going to be creeped out and avoid him leaving him friendless! Oh who was he minding they were going to think he was weird any way and le-

“THAT’S SO COOL!” They said at the same time, Izuku’s face practically glowing while Nagisa was awed. Huh? They’re not scared? Izuku rambled on and on about how his quirk was so great for hero work, and Nagisa only fueling the fire by adding how his quirk can also be used for other non-hero related things. He was a blushing mess! He never had anybody compliment his quirk before, only met with fearful gazes. 

After calming down they talking about Nagisa’s quirk next. Emotional Atmosphere, being able to tell and change the emotions of multiple people around him. It being a passive quirk until he was able to rein it in. Izuku though was quirkless. Shocked but supportive nonetheless, it would be the most hypocritical thing to leave him just because he was quirkless.

They continued talking for what felt like hours, the boys rambling on able each other. While they were talking Izuku looked around the room and brighten immensely. The blue and purple haired boy turned to what the greenette was looking at. At one of the windows on the bottom floor was a cat, a large one at that. He loved cats, but this seemed to big to be a regular cat. He hadn’t seen up close, maybe that’s why?

“Salem!” Izuku had shouted. Was it his cat? ‘Salem’ had jumped down from the window sill and up the stairs. Okay this wasn’t a normal cat. This Salem was almost a foot in length, only shying away by a few inches, and was about a bit taller than half a foot in height. It seemed to be 2 cat years at least and 7 cat years at most. Most cats aren’t that big until their older, and Izuku wasn't exactly 40 years old. Of course he could've gotten an adult cat, but there's not many black cats in Japan. Not many domestic cats here are completely black and that long or tall, even if it was a wildcat though, there’s not many black wildcats in Japan. He doubts Izuku was able to get a wildcat from another country though or a wildcat in the first place. While he was having his existential cat-crisis, both of the other boys were petting the familiar. Salem sat next to Izuku, laying her head on Izuku’s lap. 

“Shinsou this is my cat, Salem!” Salem in response to the new person, walked over to sniff and lick his hand. Any other cat and he would have been overjoyed, but somethings off with this one. Strike 1. Oh well, he’ll won’t question it for now. He’ll wait for more information or for Izuku to say something. 

Salem had looked up at the taller, purple boy, she could tell he was thinking of something and it would be a good thing! Maybe the boy will ask about whatever is on his mind, what she had learned before is that her familiar intuition wasn’t wrong. Unspecific, yes, but not wrong. She could tell Nagisa knew something was off to. He sensed the emotional change in Shinsou, the other boy probably forgot about that. She’ll wait for Shinsou to say what he wants, it’s supposed to be a good surprise after all. She finished sniffing him and walked back to Izuku, laying down.

He felt something off with Shinsou’s state right now. He felt confusion and suspicion from him when Salem had entered. He ruled it off to him being surprised Salem was that big. He had been surprised too, especially after Izuku had told him that he had gotten Salem when she was a newborn 2 years ago, making the cat 2 months. He’d explain how his uncle, before he died, was a breeder, Salem, was one of the results. Izuku will probably explain it. 

He did, but it still felt off to Shinsou but Nagisa seemed to accept it, and with a quirk like his it should be easy to tell it someone is lying of not. They continued on with Salem this time until it was dinner time. Salem leaping out of the window, and the group walking out to eat. 

* * *

5 days later.

It was Nagisa’s birthday! Coincidentally Izuku and his birthday’s were five days apart, and now Shinsou was with them. The workers there made them switch rooms to the last room on the right side, where all the oldest kids were. They mostly ignored them though, opting to not go near the quirkless loser, creepy brainwasher, and emotional manipulator. Shinsou had been asked questions and assigned laundry duty, in the evening, after most of the kids went to sleep, the day he first arrived. 

Anyway it was his birthday, waking up early to do his chore, he saw Izuku and Shinsou up already. Shinsou didn’t sleep well with a mental quirk and Izuku was always an early bird. The trio went down to do what they needed to do, for Izuku and Nagisa chores and for Shinsou he helped even if his chore wasn’t until the evening. Eating breakfast then rushing to tell Ms. Rui that they were leaving for his birthday. Upstairs the boys packed their things into Izuku’s bag and left. 

"So where exactly are we going?" Shinsou had asked after they had left the orphanage, and now walking to wherever Nagisa wanted to go to. Also Salem had joined them when they got out of sight from the orphanage, walking next to Izuku. Next to Izuku, Salem was up to about a third of his leg. 

"Well I wanted to the area that we went to last time! Also the place that we first bumped into you." Nagisa had answered. They walked for around 25 minutes before reaching a park. There were a few other kids and adults there, but they ignored the group of boys. The trio walked over to a tree near the back of the park and barely outside of the forest. When they settled down there was a squeal. A girl, younger about 5 years old, ran over to them, picked up Salem, and left. Shinsou was shocked, Nagisa and Izuku rebounded quickly rushing over to the girl with Izuku's cat. 

"HEY! Give her back! She's ours and she doesn't like others touching her much. You should've just asked instead of taking her." Nagisa had tried explaining while using his quirk to convince the girl to give Salem back. Izuku tried to get the girl to let go of Salem, while Salem was squirming in the girl's grasp, she didn't want to hurt the girl though. 

"NO! This is mine now! I liked it, so I want it to be mine!" She screeched at the two boys. Nagisa recoiled, but was still trying to use his quirk to make her let go, while Izuku was trying to grab Salem away from her grips. She hugged the familiar to her chest, making it even harder to get her. Shinsou, relieved from his shock, walked up to them. The girl was now scared of the newly arrived boy, who almost towered over her, making her cry and run to her parents, cat still in hand. Salem was getting pissy now, but was able to stop herself from biting the girl. The trio ran after her. 

"What's wrong honey?" The girl's mother had asked the crying girl. 

"THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY FLUFFY!" The girl screamed while pointing to the trio jogging over the pair. The mother then saw the large cat in her daughter's hands. 

"Ma'am that's our cat, she ran up and took her away!" Nagisa had said, anger and annoyance seeping out of him.

"Please why would my baby girl lie? She probably found it then you boys wanted to take it away from her!" The mom snapped at them. Of course Salem had to be taken by fucking _KARENS_. Salem already annoyed and pissed at the pair, bit the girl's hand. The girl and her mother screamed, she dropped the cat and Salem tried to run, but the mother picked up Salem again. Now everyone's annoyed. The mother continued trying to comfort the girl and lecture them for letting the cat do that, and said she'll be taking the cat to the pound. That make the kid cry even more screaming that she wanted the cat still. Nagisa still tried to persuade them into giving them the cat back, involuntarily using his quirk, seeping out even more anger. Izuku was close to crying, tears brimming near his eyes, while also jumping to try and grab Salem. The mom saw this and shoved Izuku away, making Nagisa fume and help his friend, and Shinsou walking up to protect his new friend. His wasn't about to let these brats get away with this, so Shinsou done with this crap walked up to the pair.

"Hey, why are you picking on kids huh? That's our cat anyways!" Shinsou said to the woman. 

"This isn't even your ca-..." The woman tried to say before there was a blank look in her eyes. 

"Let go of the cat and go home with your daughter." Shinsou ordered. The mom put down Salem and grabbed the girl and left. The girl still screaming and crying, hitting her mom's hand and trying to escape to get to Salem. Salem looking up at Shinsou and wrapped her tail around his leg, purring a thank you. Nagisa and Izuku starred in surprise and shock before Izuku ran up to hug Salem and him. Nagisa joining in soon after. Now Shinsou was in shock, he knew they liked his quirk, but he thought once they actually see it, they'll leave him. He almost cried, almost. After a few minutes they let go and Izuku picked up Salem to cradle her, while some tears fell from his eyes, his was emotional okay! Nagisa looked around, most of the adults and kids looking at them had turned away when they saw Nagisa staring at them. They were loud so it's only natural people would start staring. Not to mention that Nagisa accidentally used his quirk projecting his anger and annoyance, everyone in the park probably felt it. They were also scared, mostly likely of Shinsou's display of his brainwashing quirk. Some of the kids even crying a little. Shinsou was the first to walk back to their little tree, but he moved a bit deeper into the forest, enough so they would be out of sight at least. Izuku and Nagisa followed and they sat down next to one of the bigger trees in the forest. They sat on a blanket Izuku had brought, with Nagisa leaning his head on Shinsou's left shoulder, and Izuku laying on his lap with Salem curling in between Shinsou and Izuku. It was nice as they chatted about what had just happened, Izuku writing Shinsou's and Nagisa's quirks down in more detail after seeing it in action. They laughed it off and continued on with their day. 

"OH Wait! I almost forgot!" Izuku had said, shooting up from Shinsou's lap, startling Shinsou and Salem. He grabbed his bag and reached in to grab something. Nagisa and Shinsou tried to look over his shoulder at what the greenette was trying to get. He pulled out a pendent. The chain was a glistening silver, with a clip to attach and detach the necklace, in the middle was a shiny blue dragon head, holding a shining blue diamond, shaped like flower petals, in it's mouth. There was a faint glow to it, it was enchanting to look at. Nagisa looked like he recognized it though. Weird. 

"Happy Birthday Nagisa!" Izuku had said giving Nagisa the necklace, it looked almost like his, except his gem was a squared emerald in a green dragon's mouth. Nagisa carefully took it in his hands before looking up at Izuku.

"But...isn't this one of the last things from your mother's shop?" Oh. Well things got a bit awkward, Shinsou didn't know much, but he did know Izuku's family was attacked and his mother owned a quirk related jewelry shop. Izuku just gave a soft laugh.

"It's fine! Promise. I have more things to remind me of her, and anyways I rather you have this one, you know to match with mine! Just promise to keep it safe." Izuku said. Nagisa nodded and they hugged, which was awkward for Hitoshi since he was in between them. So he coughed into his hand, ruining the moment, but they laughed it off. Nagisa put the necklace on, and they played around in the forest where no one can see them. A specific topic came around again, becoming heroes. Izuku had his concerns and Shinsou had his, Izuku didn't think he could do it quirkless and Shinsou's quirk wasn't offensive. Thankfully Nagisa was there to snap them out of it.

"C'mon guys, Izuku you have one of the most kind hearts I know, all you need to do is train. Yes you might need to train even harder then others since your quirkless, but when has that stopped you! And Shinsou, you don't need a shiny and out there quirk. Your quirk is good for other situations where big, flashy quirks aren't, like hostage situations. So I know you two can become heroes, and will support you all the way!" Nagisa had said, even without his quirk they knew he meant it. Izuku was a little off put by the quirkless comment. Nagisa had noticed and Shinsou had when Nagisa asked the greenette what's wrong.

"Well..." He looked at Salem for reassurance?

"C'mon whatever it is, we wouldn't tell anybody if you don't want us to." Shinsou said.

"And we won't leave you. What kinds of friends would we be if we did. You were me and probably Shinsou's first friend! You helped me with my quirk as well!" Nagisa said, not using his quirk as a sign of trust. Shinsou nodding along. They both looked at him. 

"I might've not known you guys for long, but one thing I do know is that you are my first true friend and the first person I've ever cared about, aside from Nagisa. You helped me, so I'm going to help you." Shinsou said, which made Izuku look at them with a brave look in his eyes. Salem stood next to Izuku. They looked back at him with anticipation and determination. 

"Okay, so you know about witches right?" He started. Oh. This is where this was going. Nagisa looked at Shinsou with wide eyes, he looked back with the same widen eyes. They knew where this was going, still didn't make it any less surprising when he finally said it though. 

"Well, I'm a witch..." He said it. Silence was the answer.


	8. We Have A Plan, A Stupid One, But Still A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his secret out to two of his best friends, they form a plan. Stupid? Yes. Might get two of them killed or all of them in jail? Also yes. But they were determined and stubborn, so they are doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the vigilante stuff starts coming.

**"Well...I'm a witch" He said it. Silence was the answer.**

* * *

It was silent. The sounds of the rustling of leaves and the chirps of birds seemed to stop. The silence stretched on for eternity, but it was only a couple of minutes. Nagisa was the first to break the silence.

"You're a WITCH!" he almost screamed, but controlled himself since it was possible the people at the park could hear them if they screamed. Shinsou was next.

"Aren't witches like super rare and are usually in hiding or whatever? Why did your mom? Unless she wasn't a witch?" He stated confused if anything. He wanted to know if what Izuku had said before were lies or not, but in this situation it would've came off as insensitive. Izuku finally started to answer their questions. 

“Well most witches live under a quirk to live somewhat normally, my mom was like that. Her ‘quirk’ was Angel Healing, the jewelry and medicine were infused with protection and healing spells.” Nagisa had looked at the pendent Izuku had just given him, he clutched it in his hand. Looking at them he continued on.

“I didn’t know I was a witch until I found out I was quirkless!” He chuckled a little. “Mom said this was my advantage over quirks, she said she would’ve told me later, but wanted to tell me now so I could become a hero.” Looking down at his hands and a fond smile at the memory. Nagisa was afraid of what he was about to ask.

“And what happened to your mom that you had to come to the orphanage...” In hindsight they knew, but they didn’t want to here what happened. With tears starting to form and his friends coming closer to comfort him, he continued with the story.

“She...died. I didn’t completely lie when I said we were attacked. It was just me and my mom, my dad left when I was born. We were at the store before she got attacked. She gave the last of her things to Ali to give to me. She left her spellbooks and the jewelry she always wore.” Tears spilling after he finished the retelling. Shinsou pat him on the back, with Nagisa hugging him, releasing a calming aura, Salem curled next to him.

“I got teleported by Ali back home to grab some things and then to the orphanage. That’s about it for the story though.” Izuku had concluded, Nagisa not yet letting go. After they moved away from Izuku, Shinsou asked the question he wanted an answer to when he first saw it.

“So what is Salem?” Izuku looked at him before smiling and pulling out a book. 

“It’ll be better if she tells you herself ‘Ομιλία των ζώων’” Izuku had changed then a glow was on Nagisa and Shinsou. When it dissipated there was a ‘Hello!’ Shinsou looked around like he was crazy, and Nagisa looked at Salem. 

‘I’m Salem! Izuku’s familiar! Nice to officially meet you guys!’ Salem had communicated through their minds. Starring at her, starstruck, Nagisa asked a question.

“What was that?” Izuku just smiled cheekily before answering.

“It was a witches spell, it allows you to communicate with Salem!” Proudly exclaiming it.

“So what are you?” Shinsou had asked, he knew it wasn’t a normal cat.

‘I’m what people call a black panther! I was a newborn when first summoned and 2 years have passed by then’ Salem had answered. COOL! He’s actually meeting a wildcat, and speaking to it! His cat lover side is coming out. When he grew up, a thing he wanted to do was see all the cats out there, wild one included.

“So what other spells are there? You can basically do anything!” Shinsou said still astonished by Salem, who is playing around with him and laying on his lap. 

“Well there’s a lot of things about magic and setbacks.” Izuku started then continued to explain to the best of his abilities to explain the concept of magic to them. He failed. So instead he decided to write it down, hoping it would help them understand. It did. He also explained about spellbooks and their tiers, that was much easier to understand for their 8 year old brains.

He showed off other things he could do like blending into the shadows, forming shadow puppets, and even letting them try. 

“Those were the basic things. There are more spells that I haven’t learned yet.” Rambling on and on about the levels of spells. They were there for ages, until Shinsou’s stomach growled. That’s when they realized it was past lunch and nearing evening, when they had to leave. Packing up everything and booking it to at least get some food, then return home. 

* * *

“So whose Ali?” Shinsou had asked. It was the next day, the trio had finished breakfast and left to the hidden garden spot. The spot was in near the back of the garden, there is a large stone fence around the garden keeping them in the orphanage, but near one of the larger trees, there’s a small hole they can crawl through to reach the secret spot. It was almost like a small grove with flowers surrounding them, thick trees acting like walls for the small clearing. They sat huddled together on a blanket, under a hollowed out camphor tree, Salem cuddled near Izuku in the middle, with Shinsou to the right and Nagisa on the left.

“Ali’s my mom’s familiar. After she died Ali came with me, almost he mostly just helps me with magic.” Izuku said in almost a whisper, some kids were out in the garden, and he didn’t want anybody to be hearing them, even if they were hidden. 

“Oh sorry...” Shinsou apologized, but Izuku laughed to off. 

“Ooo! Can Ali visit us then?” Marisa asked excitedly, he meet Alistair around the time he met Salem, so he vaguely knew of him. Izuku agreed and at that moment Alistair jumped down from some trees. He’d been mostly just wandering around the area just incase he got the feeling and they had the run away again. 

‘Hello Izuku, Nagisa, Hitoshi.’ Alistair had spoken to them bowing his head then walked to sit next to Shinsou. Shinsou still kinda freaked out about the whole cat speaking in his mind thing looked at Alistair. Alistair was a normal cat? He thought that familiars were like mythical creatures or whatever, but then again Izuku did explain that familiars were different animals, so a normal cat it is. Alistair was probably an adult white Persian cat, about a foot and half in length and up to a foot tall, only shying away by an inch. He was a bit slimmer than most, but still had long, groomed fur. Shinsou had started petting him, and Nagisa reached over to pet him to. Izuku took Alistair and laid him next to Salem. They were almost the same size for a baby and an adult. Then again Salem is a panther. They talked for a while, and played with the cats, Shinsou’s favorite part about today, then Salem had asked something.

‘So what’s the plan for you two to become heroes?’ She had asked of course gesturing to Izuku and Shinsou. Nagisa had said yesterday that he wanted to be a teacher, but also wanted to learn how to make support items for them. They hadn’t really thought much about it since then. 

“We haven’t really made one, I guess...” Izuku had said, thinking back on it, they probably should be making a plan.

‘Really. How to do expect to get into U.A. without any training?’ Alistair had said, standing up to look at them. He was unimpressed to say the least, and he was a cat for Christ’s sake! Shinsou and Midoriya just looked away at the angry feline with Nagisa and Salem giggling in the background.

“Okay well, I can make a routine we could follow? But it would be better if we could leave to orphanage, they don’t exactly let us leave...” Izuku had answered. Shinsou and Nagisa looked thoughtful, as the cats looked at each other.

“I mean we could sneak out? The window near our beds is broken and is always open, we can make a rope and climb down to train or whatever.” Shinsou answered. The group brighten at the idea.

“That’s perfect! We can sneak out during the night as well just in case, they suspect us missing during the day.” Nagisa added on. Nodding they continued with the plan, when Izuku brought up one other important thing.

“What about the cost? U.A. is a big hero school, so I bet it’s going to be expensive and the orphanage doesn’t really have the funds for that...” Izuku brought up dejected. Shinsou was also sadden, Nagisa was in thought, and the cats stood up.

‘Me and Ali could go back to the house and see if there’s any money left? We could also steal?’ Salem had suggested. They looked at the two familiars.

“But we shouldn’t steal, that’s not very heroic...” Shinsou had tried to counter.

“C’mon Shinsou! If you guys do that we might be able to leave the orphanage and pay for the school funds! When we leave I could get a part time job to help as well!” Nagisa happily suggested, not against the stealing idea. Although Shinsou and Izuku were. 

“We could get jobs to you know. Also you should be worried about your dreams to.” Izuku tried to protest, but Nagisa shut him up real quick by a shake of his head.

“Nah I have a better idea for you guys!” He said as he pulled out a book from one of the small holes they dug out for storage. He opened it up and flipped the pages, Shinsou and Midoriya tried to get a look. He showed them a page about vigilantes, pointing near the beginning.

“Right here it says that vigilantes are people who use their quirks, illegally, to fight villains. Since Izu doesn’t technically have a quirk, you can walk off scot free!” Nagisa exclaimed at his more then iffy plan. 

“But what about me? I have a quirk it’s not like I can walk off like nothing?” Shinsou had questioned.

“If you used your quirk. It says people who use their quirks so you don’t use your quirk. And even if you need to, you can just wait for them to hit you first then use your quirk. It’ll go under self defense laws.” Nagisa answered. How long has he been thinking about this? And should they be worried he had the idea they should become vigilantes in the first place?

“Alright but what about witches? And what about you?” Izuku had questioned next. Of course Nagisa had an answer for that as well.

“It never said anything about witches, so you should be exempt from that. As for me, like I said before I’ll focus on becoming a teacher, but also learning to make support gear. You know about Municipal Beach right?” Izuku knew that was where he and his mom used to go, well before it was overridden with trash. 

“Yeah. Me and mom used to go there. But isn’t it a trash dump now?” Izuku said confused with where Nagisa was going with this. 

“Exactly! That place could be a goldmine for metal scraps and other things for support gear! Also we could make that a base of operations, since not many people go there because of the trash!” All of them excited now. They had somewhat of a plan and Izuku could make a routine quick. They had loads of free time and not many others that care if they were gone or not. It will be perfect, well perfect for a bunch of smart 8 year olds orphans could get it to be.

“We could sneak out, go the beach, set up a base there, and train while you do support gear! And until we get enough money to leave, we have a perfect plan!” Shinsou almost cried, almost. Izuku did cry, he was emotional, his dreams were finally obtainable, well for a 8 year old. Nagisa was jumping with joy that his plan is now going to be in motion soon. Salem jumped around them, yipping, joyful as well. Alistair was off to the side, internally smiling.

‘You would be proud Madam Inko.’


	9. Plan’s Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a shaky plan and determination the trio set their plan in motion the next day. Boy do the have work to do.

**‘You would be** **proud Madam Inko.’**

* * *

_Plan For The Future_

_Plan_

_\- Train at the hidden spot until midnight_

_\- Sneak out of the orphanage_

_\- Go to Municipal Beach_

_\- Set up a base_

_\- Train and make support gear_

_Routine_

_7:00 a.m._

_Wake up, get ready, do chores, and eat breakfast._

_8:00 a.m._

_Go to the hidden grove and all train.  
_

_Basic Exercises_

_\- Stretches_

_\- Pushups_

_\- Sit-ups_

_\- Squats_

_\- Other exercises_

_\- Basic fighting_

_9:00 a.m._

_Take a break and study._

_10:00 a.m._

_Train with magic and quirks until Lunchtime._

_12:00 p.m._

_Go inside for lunch and to study._

_2:00 p.m._

_Return to training._

_Take a break and study for an hour then go back and train for an hour. Repeat until midnight. Switch between quirk training and basic training._

_9:00 p.m._

_Shinsou does his chores._

_12:00 a.m._

_Pack stuff for training then sneak out of the window to Municipal Beach. Track training._

_1:00 a.m._

_Set up base and resume training, while Nagisa practice making gear._

_Beach Training_

_\- Pick up trash and throw it away or give reusable scraps to Nagisa (Start small then increase the size once the days go on)_

_\- Basic training_

_\- Fighting and Weapons training_

_\- Running/Swimming_

_2:00 a.m._

_Bring scraps to Nagisa and help him with the support items. Eat the snacks we brang._

_3:00 a.m._

_Resume training, while Nagisa packs up._

_3:30 a.m._

_Go back to the orphanage to shower and sleep._

_Rinse and Repeat. No breaks unless it’s a special occasion._

* * *

Izuku had brought up the plan to them the next day, not much but good for a bunch or ragtag group orphans. They were set, setting the plan in the motion the next day. 

Salem and Alistair went to Izuku, Nagisa, and Shinsou’s old homes for any extra left behind cash. While the boys were training. It was 8:00 a.m. they were all doing exercises, Nagisa included just in case. That’s when the first problem came up.

“Um...do you guys know how to fight?” Nagisa had brung up when they finished some stretches, and were moving to do push-ups. Izuku stopped for a moment, so did Shinsou. Nagisa looked at them, uh oh. He was an empath, so he could tell, no they didn’t. 

“How are we supposed to learn how to fight without anybody to teach us?!” He yelled at them, not loud enough so the other garden kids might hear though.

“I mean...we could search it up? That’s what we always do right?” Shinsou suggested.

“Yeah! And we could add our own moves and make our own fighting style if we can’t learn it online!” Izuku had said excitedly. Nagisa sighed at least they were back on track. Continuing the training regiment until it was break time.

When searching for books, they found a few books and sat in their usually spot, the bean bag area on the second floor of the library. Nagisa had brought books about different fighting styles and martial arts like karate and judo, one of them being about a pig hybrid blood god. Izuku had brought weaponry books, about making different weapons like swords and knives, and how to use them, surprisingly enough the blood god was also one of his books. Shinsou brought strategic books for fighting, how to make strategies and the best ones for different situations, and again the pig hybrid showed up. Man the pig god must be good at fighting to be in at least three different books about fighting. 

The trio sat there reading the books and discussing what to do and how to do it. They also tried to watch some videos about fighting on the old box computer, that helped tremendously. 

10:00 a.m.

It was time they headed back to training. While Izuku worked on magic, the other two worked on quirk control. Both using each other as test subjects and learning the limitations and drawbacks on their quirks. Izuku learning more about the shadows and controlling them, he’d say he’d learn Greek pretty well and was studying on other languages now like Arabic. He learned spells to make small, weak shadow creatures, they can’t do anything except leave messages. It was a beginner spell and using magic drains him.

12:00 a.m.

They went inside for lunch. Izuku writing all the new information about their quirks and his magic down in his notebook, while they talked about training. Of course on the down low, they didn’t want other kids bothering them about it. They tried learning more about fighting, Izuku and Nagisa taking notes on it. 

2:00 p.m.

They went back outside to practice the fighting moves they newly learned. They sucked, barely able to throw a punch. Izuku had some form of dodging down thanks to some of the bullying, but that’s about it. Shinsou stumbled every time he tried throwing a punch or kicking, miscalculating how tall he is or how far away Nagisa is. And Nagisa didn’t have much strength behind the punch he gave, being able to punch right, but kick and do other things horribly wrong. Yeah they needed lots of work. By the end of it they at least could throw a punch without falling over.

3:00 p.m.

Break to learn more about fighting and snack on something for a while.

4:00 p.m.

They went back to quirk training and the familiars were back. 

‘There wasn’t much at Nagisa’s or Shinsou’s house.’ Salem had reported with a wallet. She’s had gone Nagisa’s and Shinsou’s house, finding them seemingly abandoned, but the people were probably at work or sleeping. There was a couple of ones, fives, tens, and even a fifty, not much but good enough. That was enough to remind Izuku or something.

“Oh later we should probably find an apartment near the Municipal Beach to rent out when we have enough money!” Izuku exclaimed almost forgetting about that crucial part. Nagisa laughed with Shinsou sighing, but he thought about it.

“Wait. We would have to rent out something when we’re 16, that’s 8 more years!” He complained.

“Not really, technically we could leave right now if we wanted to, but we won't have any where to go once we leave here. Not to mention when we do rent a place out, we won't have the money to stay there. It's better if we stay here until we have enough money for it." Nagisa said, in a 'matter of fact' way. They agreed, when they have enough money to stay in an apartment, they'll leave while also covering their tracks of course. Izuku turned to Alistair, who had his mother's bag. Grabbing the bag, Izuku looked inside, surprise. Nagisa noticed and looked over at the shocked greenette, Shinsou following his gaze. 

"WOOOOAAHHH!" Nagisa had said when he looked in the bag, while Shinsou just whistled at the bag. It was filled with cash almost enough to rent out an apartment. 

"So...can we leave now?" Shinsou asked hopefully. Nagisa and Izuku just deadpanned him. 

"That a no?" Yeah it was a no. 

"It's probably only a enough to rent out an apartment, we won't be able to pay the monthly pay." The greenette had said, starting to count the money in the bag. It was his mother's favorite bag, so you know he's going to keep it, anything that's reminding him of his mother he keeps. It was enough to rent an apartment for a month, but that's it. 

"It's better to stay and gather more money, since we also need education fees. We don't already want student debt." The blue headed boy said, leaning back on his hands, tired from quirk training. He was overwhelmed with emotions of the many people in the orphanage, after using his quirk so much. Shinsou currently has a raging headache, leaning on the camphor tree, sliding down it to sit down. 

“We should get back to training, we don’t want to slacking off already.” Izuku said, setting down the bag and picking up his spellbook to continue magic practice. Nagisa and Shinsou groaned in the background, already tired after the training segment. Picking themselves back up, they also continued training.

12:00 a.m.

It would be the first time they snuck out. The group was nervous, rightfully so, they had no experience with this kind of stuff. Running away? Izuku had that covered from running from the physical bullies. Hiding? Nagisa was pretty good at that, hiding from his mother whose quirk had to deal with magma coming out of her mouth when she was angry. Staying completely silent? Shinsou excelled in, being told to basically ‘shut the fuck up’ everyday. Of course they all were good at those things hiding away and staying completely silent from bullies, parents, and all that. The only thing they have going for them right now is silence. 

Alistair had some rope from the old Midoriya household, and brang it to them. Izuku took the rope and tied it around his bed post, then Nagisa slightly opened the window as precisely as he can, making it big enough to fit them but also not to make much noise or enough to make anyone suspicious. The greenette threw the rope down, it was long enough to reach the ground thankfully. Now this is the part they had no experience in. They were about 15 feet off the ground, and none of them wanted to fall from that high up, it would probably hurt but not enough to kill...hopefully. 

Shinsou was the first to try, accidentally making the window screech when he bumped into it trying to get on the window sill, he paused and looked around. Nobody awoke. Continuing he slowly put both of his feet on the window sill, and turned to face inside, grabbing the rope as well. They swallowed, maybe it would’ve been a good idea to search this up...yeah well to late they guess. Nagisa tried to calm them down with his quirk, but failed only raising the anxiety making some of the other kids turn in their sleep. Shinsou kept a foot on the window as he slowly and carefully placed his left foot on the building below. Gripping on the rope even tighter, he shakily gave a smile to his friends and put his right foot onto the building next. Making sure he was stable he continued scaling down the building very slowly, on foot at a time, scared and anxious of falling. His friends looked on, probably even more scared than he was. When he reached the ground, letting out a shaky breath, he looked up at them and smiled, they smiled back. Nagisa threw down the bag of stuff for them, once they reached the beach, for Shinsou to catch. He did. With his face. Izuku had to suppress a laugh, while Nagisa giggled, he wasn’t impressed. 

Nagisa was next, following the exact way Shinsou did it at first. On the window sill, grabbing the rope, he placed his right foot then his left on the building, holding his breath. He jumped away from the building and quietly, well as quietly as he could, landed a foot down. Izuku and Shinsou stared in nervousness, at his method. He continued down, jumping and landing a foot down each time, landing on the ground faster and smoother then Hitoshi. 

Izuku was last, on the window sill and grabbing the rope like the others, he tried a different more risky but more effective way of going down. When he put his feet on the building, he slowly let go of the rope, not enough so that he couldn’t catch himself, just enough so he could start descending down without scaling the building. His best friends looked at him like he was crazy, and he was at that moment. He landed and shakily stood up, his friends releasing a breath that they held. Shinsou bonked him on the head, while Nagisa shook him like mad. They continued their trek to Municipal Beach. 

1:00 a.m.

They reached the beach 25 minutes later. And started to look around for any place for a base. Nagisa had crawled through a tire and found his way to a small clearing, with trash mounds from walls, and a van near the back of the small clearing. The van was half embedded into a mound of trash, but there was no trash inside, sure it was wrecked on the inside as well, but they’ll fix it up soon. 

“Hey guys! I found a place!” He called out while crawling through the tire again. The greenette and purple head made their way over to him, as he led them through the tire and to the small clearing with the van. It was perfect, they got working. It wasn’t much but they were content, they cleared and cleaned the inside of the van the best the could with some rags thrown there. The van was quite large, and had a table and other storage compartments. Putting away some of there items in there for next time, and shoving snacks in there as well, in a somehow still working mini fridge. They fixed the broken parts to the best of their abilities and with the help of the tools around them.

Shinsou was trying to fix the broken door of the van, cabinets, and the table with a toolkit he found outside. Nagisa worked on cleaning the place up, cleaning broken glass from the windows, wiping the table and cupboards cleans with some rags, they were going to have to bring cleaning supplies next time. Izuku brought them the items they needed as well as chairs and other stuff to decorate the van. When they were finished they admired they work. The van was somewhat clean on the outside, no dents or holes, the inside was clean with no more leaning cupboards or table, the driver and passenger seats cleaned, lightly furnished with chairs, pillows, blankets, working fairy lights, thanks to a solar panel they found and hooked up for some electricity, somehow. It was a start, they’ll come back with cleaning supplies to fully clean this place up, and some other supplies so they won’t have to keep bringing snacks and books so with them when they sneak out. 

2:50 a.m.

After their successful cleaning and fixing, it was about time they left for the orphanage again. They needed some sleep, plus they’ll work extra hard to make up for the day. Packing up they set off back to the orphanage, tired but still determined. That determination growing tremendously after they fixed the van everything was growing smoothly for a couple of orphans. They reached the orphanage soon, and tried to take quick showers, thankfully the space between the rooms was enough to muffle out the sound of the rushing water. They went to sleep tired, but not regretful for their actions. 

7:00 a.m.

They woke up feeling like shit. Things will take some getting use to...

* * *

December 23, **** [5 months later]

It had been five months since they started training. An eventful five months though. They were actually able to fight, well somewhat fight. The trio tried learning all the different things they would need, different martial arts, weapons, and how to make support gear. Nagisa being the support guy, learned how to make many things, although with the limited resources of junk, the items were mediocre, but great for 8 year old orphans, with pockets emptier then their homes, and made from junk. Of course Izuku and Hitoshi learned somethings as well, you never know. Nagisa was excited when he made his first real gadget, having made smaller, more toy like gadgets before.

* * *

_4 Months Earlier..._

_1:30 a.m._

_“YES!” Nagisa had screamed from inside of the newly furnished van. Shinsou and Izuku had stopped training, they were doing hand-to-hand combat currently, and looked at each other before walking over to the van._

_“Yo what’s up Nagisa? What’s with the yell?” Hitoshi had asked poking his head into the dimly lit van, Izuku not far behind. Climbing in to the van, Hitoshi and Izuku sat and looked to what Nagisa was holding._

_“Well, one, I just finished my first support item, and two, you know how we wanted to learn how to use weapons?” Nagisa said, proudly smiling. The other two catching on quick, smiling as well._

_“Congrats! Now what is it?” Izuku cheered one of his best friends on, also curious what their first weapon could be. Nagisa turned and showed his weapon. It was a retractable metal bo staff, made from some of the stronger metal scraps around them and smelted together, via a solar powered oven-like smelter, to make the metal even stronger. They were very careful with it as to not burn themselves, only having one minor ~~major~~ burn incident when they first made it, Izuku now having a small burn scar on his hand. The staff was painted black, with black spray paint Hitoshi found a while back, and thin purple accents, which Hitoshi also brought back with the spray paint. The real kicker was the retractable blades, opened by a purple button in the middle of the bo staff, they were dulled out, so not to fully stab them, juuussstt a little. The blades were also black with silver lining it, courtesy of Izuku.   
_

_“How did you make it in a month? And with junk no less!?” Hitoshi asked shocked. For an 8 year old kid, Nagisa made something really incredible, and it was made from junk!!! Nagisa just shyly smiled from the compliment._

_“It took a while, I started it 2 weeks ago. Smelting the metal scraps you guys gave me to strengthen the bo staff, leaving it overnight to smelt. Then placing it in the small, thick rod mold, we made a week ago, to make the base of the staff. Reheating and dipping it in the cold beach water to strengthen it even more! I made sure it was hollow, so I could add the blades. Using knives, I made a silicon mold, for the blades. After making them, I used springs and a button to make it retractable.” Nagisa rambled on for a while, explaining how he make it in detail. Hitoshi and Izuku sweat drop, they’ve never heard Nagisa ramble on, and if he did it was usually after Izuku had started rambling on about quirks.  
_

_“So whose is it?” Hitoshi had asked, looking at Nagisa. That made Nagisa pause for a moment, thinking about it._

_“I guess it would be yours, Toshi. Because of the purple.” Nagisa answered, using his nickname Izuku had created at the beginning of the month. Izuku looked sad, while Hitoshi looked happy. They continued talking about how to use it, before Hitoshi set it aside, he’ll use it when he figures out how to use it._

* * *

After that Nagisa continued creating more and more support gear such as, a bo staff for Izuku, personalized daggers, tasers, smoke bombs. He had ideas for future projects as well like, swords for Kendo or Kenjutsu, tranquilizer guns, taser guns, more bombs, and more. Well they would have to get better materials for it, but hopefully when they have enough money and start getting jobs, they’ll have enough for those types of things.

Continuing on Izuku’s hand-to-hand fighting style was primarily Judo and Jujutsu, mixed with some Ninjutsu and Shaolin Kung Fu. He was shaky with some Judo and Kung Fu moves, but is good with Jujitsu and beginning the Kung Fu. Shinsou’s hand-to-hand combat is primarily Karate and Gōjū-Ryū, also mixed with Ninjutsu and Judo. Not completely mastered, of course, but pretty good with Karate and beginning on Judo. Nagisa focused on Ninjutsu and Aikido, since he wasn’t the one who was going out much, rather staying and focusing on support items. Non-surprisingly really good at stealth. Of course they are still learning, so they’re not masters, but better then before where they couldn’t fight for the life of them. Ninjutsu made sneaking out a lot easier, being able to actually scale down the building and not make noise.

They’ve gotten more physical fit, being able to actually pack a punch and run better. The trio thought it would also be a good idea to include other basic skills like wall scaling and parkour to move around better and faster. They started that 3 months back, failing miserably at first, but now somewhat better. Although Izuku and Shinsou still fall on their face sometimes. 

Weapons were a things they learned to start using as well. Knives, daggers, and staffs were basic, they learned that quickly, practically in a month, Nagisa was apparently a natural. Concerning? Maybe, but who cares? Although, Izuku sometimes wacks himself with the bo staff if he’s to distracted. Swords and axes were next, they decided to take a page out of some book, Manhunt, where a group chases this one guy around while the guy tries to defeat a dragon, the hunted mostly used an axe. It was like a game, where they were dropped into a world with nothing, then you had to punch trees for wood and all that stuff. Blood God was another reason why they chose to practice medieval weapons, the god usually using an axe, sword, or a trident. Although they are still learning those, it’s not too complicated, they’re basically larger versions of knives anyway. They are currently learning how to shoot bows and guns. Bows, again the pig god and Manhunt guy, and guns were harder to master as they had bad aim and were usually unsteady. They fixed that quick, steadiness came from sword fights and they improved their aim over the months. Izuku plans for them to stretch out to other weapons such as usually literally anything around you as a weapon, chains, or blunt weapons like nunchucks. 

As for quirk and magic training, they’ve also improved well. Hitoshi and Nagisa had to first learn about all their drawbacks and limitations before continuing on with anything else. Hitoshi has a headache is controlling someone for too long, and can control multiple people for a shorter time period then if he controlled a single person. People are able to break out or resist the mind control if they’re in pain or they also have a mind control quirk or a quirk that has something to do with the brain. He also can’t use electronic voice modifiers or else his quirk won’t work. Nagisa feels emotions of anyone 50 feet around him, when he’s tired. Using his quirk takes energy and extreme concentration. He can read and change the emotions of the people around him in a 20 feet radius. Although, he can’t change the emotion of one person specfically, he need concentration. People can somewhat feel it and can resist it, if they’re also an empath or strong willed enough over their emotions. Hitoshi has been trying to control multiple people for longer, bringing a timer to make sure he increases his time. Also trying to strengthen his hold so not many others can break free, pain or brain quirk. Nagisa is trying to control the emotions and sometimes blocking them out, trying to make it harder for people to feel his quirk. Also pinpointed at one person to change their feelings instead of everybody in a 20 feet radius of him. With Izuku, he’s able to mostly control the shadows, making bigger shadow creatures and objects, being able to move items with the shadows, and more. Although it does take a lot of energy to create and control the bigger monsters for a long time, so he’s working on creating large shadow objects for a long period of time. 

Overall they have gotten way better from before in the last five months, and maybe they were able to start their vigilantism. To bad Izuku always attract the weird and possibly dangerous people, and it all started with one very special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCYT references. ;).


	10. Why Are We Letting Him Stay Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio seems to run into those weird and possibly dangerous people, attracting a load of trouble. Will these person also be one of those kinds of people? Will they meet even more people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I’m probably going to make a progress chapter either next chapter or the chapter after that. Just you guys know what they are able to do, if you didn’t understand the large explanation. Also on Christmas I’m going to release a Christmas special chapter, so watch out for that on Christmas.

**And it all started with a very special someone...**

* * *

December 23, ****

12:00 a.m.

Everything was normal right now. The trio were, currently, sneaking out to go the Municipal Beach. Letting the rope reach the ground, Hitoshi slide down on the rope, stumbling once he reached the ground, but fine. Nagisa went down second, and Izuku went down third, untying the rope and closing the window as well. They started their run to the van. 

12:20 a.m.

After the first time they got here, they brought cleaning supplies next time. Nagisa cleaned the van, while Izuku and Hitoshi brought over their other things like clean pillows, blankets, lamps, extra towels, and snacks of course. The van looked better, on the outside, they removed the trash around the van, when they first started training and cleaning the beach, so the van wasn’t half indented into a pile of trash, and allowed them to see the sea. There are no dents, they removed the tires, the all of the doors were working and clean, and there was a solar panel on top of the van, wires attached to the panel were going into the open sunroof. On the inside was a large room, cabinets, electric stove, and a mini fridge, all working thanks to the panel, lining the entire right side of the van. In the middle of the van was a low table, they cut the legs of the table to make it shorter and near the ground, so there were pillows as seats and a blanket underneath the table. There was a built in couch/bed, Nagisa was able to stitch up the small holes, and draped on it were a blanket and pillows, on the left side of the van. Hitoshi and Izuku took out the driver’s and passengers seat in the front of the van, turning the front area into a lounge area where they have wooden shelves, from the dump, with books on them, and the area was lined with a blanket and pillows to make it comfortable. It was cozy and served its purpose. 

After leaving some more snacks and books in the van, they dubbed ‘The Barrel’, Izuku and Hitoshi went to begin training, while Nagisa stayed to continue on his current project, more smoke bombs and tasers.

The area was a flat, sandy, circular clearing, with mounds of trash to conceal them, except from the sea. They made a oven-smelter type thing to melt metals, powered by another solar panel, that was on the left side of the barrel, it was made from an old oven, removing the bottom tray for more space, and reinforcing it with other scrap metals attached to it. There was a protective shield to shield them from any mishaps, and a table near the smelter area for Nagisa to create gadgets, and other parts he may need. They had trash dummies they would practice with, and other training equipment scattered around the place. Their weapons either in the van or outside on a rack near the smelter. 

Hitoshi and Izuku did their basic training, push-ups, sit-ups, squats, stretches, and all, then went for the run. Crawling through the tire, they started cleaning up the beach while running. They already had a good chunk of the beach cleaned from the last months, and currently cleaning some trash from near the sea part of the beach. 

During this Izuku heard something falling and then an ‘oof’. He looked around to see what it was, or who it was. Hitoshi looked over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Hitoshi had asked, trying to find what Izuku was looking for.

“I heard something fall. I wonder what it was?” Izuku muttered, walking towards the area where he think he heard he noise. Hitoshi followed, now intrigued. The duo walked over to another small clearing, smaller than theirs at least. There was a person, teenager? maybe. He has burns, bad ones, stapled together face, black, spiky hair, and turquoise eyes. He was off putting at best, dangerous at worst. He also looked homeless, ripped white shirt, patched up long black jacket, black jeans, and dirty shoes. Izuku slowly crouched as to not get seen, Hitoshi following his lead. They watch the other boy get up and look around. Izuku started to inch closer, which Hitoshi thought we was crazy for, but followed anyway. The boy stood there just looking around, as they inched closer. Izuku thought he looked familiar somehow. He walked to the trash mound and started to try and climb it. Hitoshi watched as his best friend stood up, that can’t be good...

“Hey what are you doing?” Izuku had shouted at the guy, who promptly fell on his ass as trash fell on him. Hitoshi facepalmed. The greenette jogged over to the guy to help him out, Hitoshi reluctantly trailing behind him. 

“Who are you? And why are you out so late?” The guy asked as he tried to crawl out of the piles of garbage on him. Izuku and Hitoshi having to help get some trash off of him.

“We could say the same for you. Why are you at here at night?” Hitoshi questioned as they yanked him out of the trash pile. The guy stood and dusted himself off, no like it’s going to get rid of the smell.

“I was just...walking around. New to the neighborhood.” The guy said. After staying with Nagisa for a while, they basically had a sixth sense for liars. Izuku and Hitoshi looked at each other before looking up at the guy.

“At this time of night?” Izuku asked, with an obvious cut the bullshit tone. The guy sweat dropped at the two boys, impressed at his lie.

“Fine. It’s personal alright. So just go back home or something. Why are you two here at night anyway?” The guy asked. 

“We’re homeless.” Hitoshi deadpanned, electing a giggle out of Izuku, and another sweatdrop from the guy in front of them. 

“Oh. Sorry... Do you like...live here or something?” The guy asked nervous he touched a touchy subject. 

“Nah, we live in an orphanage near here.” Izuku had answered, the man didn’t seem too dangerous, so maybe just off putting because of his appearance. Hitoshi thought the same, but still keeping his guard up, just in case. 

“Well I gotta get going then, see ya around?” The guy pointed to the trash mounds, and started walking off.

“Where to? You said your out here for personal reason, AND you look homeless.” Hitoshi deadpanned again, causing Izuku to go into a fit of giggles, and the guy to take that personally. 

“HEY! I don’t look THAT bad, also your just as homeless as me!” He argued back, doing exaggerated gestures to get his point across. Hitoshi looked offended, Izuku balling into a giggling fit. 

“Oh yeah? At least I can admit that I’m homeless! Your just a old guy in denial that he has no where to go!” Hitoshi countered. The guy looking twice as angry and offended.

“I’m 13, I’m not that old! You look like 4 year old whiny kid!” Yelled the guy. 

“I’M 8 OKAY. I’m not that young!” Hitoshi screamed. They continued arguing, until Izuku calmed his laughing fit from the two arguing. 

“Okay, okay enough! How about we start with the introductions. Hi, I’m Izuku. What’s your name?” The greenette had started, putting out a hand for the guy to shake. 

“My names T-....Dabi. Yeah Dabi.” ‘Dabi’ had said. Hitoshi just huffed as Dabi and Izuku shook hands.

“That’s a stupid alias. Hitoshi Shinsou.” Hitoshi said sticking out his hand. They shook hands. Both still slightly offended by the other.

“C’mon we’ll lead you to the barrel.” Izuku said, walking off. Dabi looked confused as he followed, but Hitoshi looked terrified. 

“We aren’t going to let some homeless guy, crash at the barrel in the daytime!” Hitoshi yelled at Izuku running up to stop him.

“C’mon he seems fine, and he won’t stay at the barrel! He’ll just...visit.” Izuku said pushing the brainwashed aside. Dabi is even more confused.

“What’s the ‘barrel’?” He’d asked. Izuku turned to him when they reached the tire to go into the clearing.

“Crawl through and find out!” Izuku answered, pointing to the tire. Dabi was concerned to say the least about crawling through a tire because a kid said to, but did it reluctantly. Hitoshi still complaining about showing some random guy they just met, the barrel. Dabi crawled through the tire, with some trouble, and reached a small clearing with weapons and a van. He was amazed to say the least, dummies and training equipment were scattered around the place, and an large, open van, inside was a like a mobile home. Izuku and Hitoshi crawled through and yelled for Nagisa.

“Yo Nagisa, we’re back!” Izuku yelled as he walked over to the van. Dabi and Hitoshi not far behind. Nagisa walked out of the van, and spotted the others, on edge because of the man.

“Who’s this?” Pointing to Dabi, Nagisa said.

“This is ‘DaBi’” Hitoshi said, in a mocking voice. Dabi glared at him. Nagisa reached out his hand.

“I’m Nagisa! Nice to meet you...I guess.” He said as they shook hands.

“Dabi, nice to meet you to.” Dabi answered back. 

“Well Dabi! This is the barrel! This is where we keep our things, plot, and take breaks in. Essentially this is our base!” Izuku said as he waved his hand towards the van. Dabi raised a brow.

“Base? For what?” Looking at the younger kids for answers. The trio quietly looked away or sweat dropped. 

“Uh...personal reasons.” Hitoshi had said. It was fine, he was also out for ‘personal’ reasons. Shrugging it off, Izuku explained he could join them for a this night, and maybe come back the next night. Apparently they aren’t here during the daytime, interesting.

“Anyways, I’m going back to invent things. Bring me more metal things later, and give me the scraps you have now.” Nagisa had said, as Hitoshi and Izuku gave him a bag, each, full of metal items and other things useful.

“We should go back to training. You coming?” Hitoshi said, already starting to walk off to train. He had nothing better to do.

“Sure.” Dabi said following them. 

1:40 a.m.

Training kinda...derailed with the arrival of Dabi. The times were off now, and they had the make up for the wasted time while also teaching Dabi what they’re doing. Although, everything went relatively smooth, it wasn’t that complex. Clean up the beach, while saving metal scraps and other useful items for Nagisa. They had to go back earlier for the break and helping Nagisa out. Hitoshi helped out Nagisa with the support gear outside, while Izuku spoke with Dabi.

“So this is the barrel, it’s our base!” Izuku said stepping into the van, taking off his shoes as well, sitting down on the pull-out couch. Dabi followed doing the same thing, and sitting next to Izuku.

“So why are you guys out here? And why do you guys need all this stuff or how?” Dabi asked again, maybe Izuku would actually tell him. The younger boy was quiet as he sit criss crossed.

“It’s a dream that we have...it’s kinda personal. It’s all for that dream, this is just our plan.” Izuku shrugged. Vague, but that’s fine, he was a stranger to them.

“Why did you show me this? What if I was dangerous or something?” Dabi asked staring at the greenette, who softly smiled at him.

“Call it...intuition.” He blinked at that. Smiling as they continued small talk and getting to know each other, it was nice to have someone to talk to again.

2:40 a.m.

Hitoshi was walking to the van to tell Izuku it was time to go. He didn’t know about what Dabi was going to do, the guy was alright aside from the first impressions they had. They were talking in the van, on the couch.

“Yo Izu! It’s time we leave for the orphanage.” Hitoshi said, leaning on the van door. The boy called, looked at him, stopping his conversation with Dabi. 

“Orphanage?” He was able to hear Dabi mutter.

“Alright!” Izuku bounced over to him, slipping on his shoes, and turned to Dabi.

“Right, what are we going to do about him?” Hitoshi asked. Dabi was kinda nervous, he bonded with Izuku a little when they were talking, Shinsou was cool after they argued at least, and he didn’t know about Nagisa but he was seemed chill for first impressions, probably because he was with his two other friends. Nagisa walked over to the two, joining the discussion on what to do with Dabi.

“I could just leave...it’s fi-“ He was cut off.

“He could stay in the barrel!” Izuku said happily. Hitoshi was disagreeing, he already had complaints before. Nagisa looked in thought. 

“C’mon he seems chill enough, and we talked. He’s homeless and doesn’t seem like he’ll mess with anything!” Izuku tried to convince the slightly older boy, who was just as stubborn.

“Yeah! But he could be lying or attack us when our backs are turned!” They continued arguing until Nagisa finally said something.

“Hey, Dabi right?” The blue boy looked at him, almost like looked through his soul. Concentrated on the older boy.

“Yeah...?” Dabi said reluctantly, nervous, he felt something looking through his very soul. Almost made him shiver, almost.

“Will you promise not to attack us, sell us out, or wreck anything here?” He calmly said, looking straight at Dabi’s emotionally state. Nervousness dying down a little. Determination coming up a little. 

“Promise!” He said. Nagisa looked over to the two others, and nodded, serious. Hitoshi let out a huff, while Izuku cheered. Dabi was confused.

“What does that mean?” He asked. They looked at him, Izuku and Nagisa somewhat happy, and Hitoshi just annoyed but kinda happy with a smirk.

“It means you can stay in the barrel for now, at least until we get back.” Hitoshi answered him, huffing at the whole ordeal. Dabi was pleasantly surprised, they actually let him stay.

“But we do have a few rules. One, don’t tell anyone about this place. Two, don’t mess with any of our stuff. And three, don’t break anything. Other then that, you are able to do anything, including using the training equipment, and there are snacks in the fridge. Try keeping the door closed though.” Nagisa said seriously. Geezus the kid’s gonna have white hairs before he does. They started leaving, Izuku waved bye, Hitoshi lazily shooting him a smirk, and Nagisa waved.

“Got it. Thanks for letting me crash here.” He said, waving to the leaving forms. Hitoshi turned back to moonwalk back.

“Don’t count on it! One wrong move and your out!” He yelled back out the other boy. He promptly fucked him off. Offended the purple haired boy gasped. Izuku dragged the brainwasher down to crawl through the tire. He chuckled, closing the van doors. The place was nice, he laid down on the couch. He could get used to this, closing his eyes to get some sleep. 

“So, what did you two talk about.” Hitoshi had asked as they are jogging to the orphanage. 

“Nothing much, just getting to know each other, apparently he ran away from home for those ‘personal’ reasons.” Izuku answered. 

“Anything else useful?” Nagisa asked. The orphanage was coming up.

“His quirk is cremation or something close. Probably how he got those burns.” The greenette answered, opening the front doors of the orphanage quietly. They slipped into the showers and quickly made their way into their room. What a day, who knows about all the others they’ll meet next.

* * *

January 18, ****

It was about a month since Dabi joined their little group. He was still staying in the barrel, claiming it during the daytime, and training with Izuku and Hitoshi sometimes, talking with Nagisa most other times. Dabi learned why they were here and their plan to be vigilantes and helping them. They all planned for him to be a vigilante/get away guy, helping create a distraction for them to get away, and the one to do more destructive things. At the base, he mostly just melts down the metals, since with the oven smelter it takes a while and doesn’t fully melt them making it hard to make items, but with Dabi melting it it’s easier and make the items better. Although it took a while to get it right, he completely burnt the first attempts. He’ll also be the one to buy the apartment in three years, once they make enough money since he’ll be 16 in those next three years. They also learned some things about him, although nothing about his real name or past, but just little things like he had siblings and more about his quirk, stuff like that. 

One of those things was his birthday, January 18. The trio had somethings planned for it. Nagisa making support items for the guy, while Izuku and Hitoshi cleared a small area for the party. Bringing things like a table, chairs, wooden posts for fairy lights, and festive decorations. It was nice, posts hung the fairy lights and decorations, a table in the middle on it with chairs surrounding the table. The last things they need are snacks and a cake, and the presents. They worked on support items together, putting one in a box and wrapping it. Izuku bought him clothes from money, Salem and Alistair brought them from pickpocketing, and something else that Salem had brought him. Nagisa brought another support item or weapon, he made himself. Hitoshi bringing a hand held video game about a pyromaniac with a bandana on his head, apparently friends with the manhunt guy, who knew he was in a game?, and a colorblind person, perfect for a guy with a fire quirk right?

12:00 a.m.

The trio was doing their usually escape with a package this time. Hitoshi went first like always, but this time Nagisa wrapped the rope around the package and slowly lowered. Hitoshi there to grab the box. When it was lowered, Nagisa went down then Izuku. They jogged to the beach base, Hitoshi careful of the box he was holding. 

12:20 a.m. 

They’d arrived at the barrel, quietly Hitoshi and Izuku snuck away, leaving Nagisa to bring Dabi to the small party. He went over to the barrel and knocked, before opening the door and walking in. They looked at each other. The older male was sitting near the table, fiddling with a broken down TV for entertainment. Nagisa was the first to speak.

“Hey Dabi. Can you come with me for a second?” 

“Sure. Where are the other two? They usually drop by to say hi first, then leave to train?” Dabi had asked, given up on the TV and walking out of the barrel. Nagisa and him walked out of their area to a new one.

“Their doing something right now...” Vague much? Anyways they kept going for a minute until they reached Hitoshi and Izuku at a different clearing. Decorated for a birthday party. Dabi softly smiled. 

“Happy Birthday Dabi!” The trio had said. Dabi and Nagisa walked over to the table with presents and a cake. 

“Thanks guys. How did you know?” He’d asked, he wasn’t cry now. Looking at the hand-made decorations, table with presents, snacks, and a cake, his favorite kind too, blue and white fairy lights hung with the decorations, and mini games.

“We‘ve brought it up before when talking about ourselves. That includes birthday’s and things we liked. And today is your birthday isn’t it?” Izuku said, smiling at him. He was sanding up at the end of the table. Hitoshi smirked and spoke next.

“Well c’mon let’s get things party started already!” He whined but they could tell he was slightly excited. They sat down.

“So what’s first?” Dabi had asked looking at them.

“Whatever you want! There’s games, presents, and a cake if you want to eat first.” Nagisa said, he was to his right. 

“Well let’s play some games then!” Dabi said standing up to walk over the games laid out. They started with a classic hide and seek game, but with smoke bombs and the hiders are able to attack back but can’t be touched. There were 8 rounds each of them being a seeker twice, they were all close. Nagisa in first with 3 wins, Izuku and Dabi with 2, and sadly Hitoshi with 1. Second game was an Archery game. Round one and three using normal bows and guns, and round two and four using enhanced bow and guns (Courtesy of Nagisa). Izuku won that one. Third game was all out brawl with 3 rounds. First one using quirks, or weapons in Izuku’s case. Second round using only weapons. Last round using fists. Hitoshi won overall. Fourth game was ‘Who Can Clean The Beach Faster?’. They had 90 seconds to clean a portion of the beach as fast as they can. Needless to say Dabi won, burning his space in five seconds. They had a few small games as well, Nagisa fixed an arcade machine there, so they played that as well, king of the hill, which Dabi won burning the place around him so the others couldn’t get up, human-sized chess, the chess pieces made out of trash and the board made out of a huge welded together piece of metal, and other party games. 

They moved on to the food after they finished with the games, having worked up an appetite. They settled down, Dabi and Izuku at the ends of the table, and Nagisa and Hitoshi to the sides. 

“Is there a knife we can use to cut the cake?” Dabi asked looking at them. Izuku pulled out a survival knife, Dabi just sweat dropped as he took the knife. He looked at the cake. It was probably a two layer coffee cake with light brown frosting, smoothed on the outside, crushed coffee beans surrounding near the bottom of the cake and top, and a childly written ‘happy birthday’ on top of the cake.

“We made it ourselves! We heard you liked coffee so we made a coffee cake for you!” Nagisa said, looking at him staring. Dabi smiled as he sliced the cake into four pieces. It was pretty on the inside, dark cake with creamy coffee icing separating the layers. 

“Probably not going to taste good for you guys. Coffee is kind of bitter.” Dabi said as he began eating the cake and some other snacks they brought. Hitoshi ate it fine, he liked coffee since he was an insomniac. That’s why he liked training at night, something to do during then instead of just staring. To bad Izuku and Nagisa don’t think like that, both don’t like the bitterness of coffee, so they removed the beans at the end. They ate while chatting idly, after they finished eating they cleaned up the table for presents. 

“Here we made this one together!” Izuku said handing him a colorfully wrapped box. Inside was a support item, it looked like mechanical, fingerless gloves. They were colored black with a dark blue outlines. There was a dial with ticks on it, he doesn’t know what it does. Picking it up and putting it on his hands, he realized they reached up to his elbows.

“Since your quirk burns you, we decided to make a support item for that. The gloves are fire-resistant and the dial helps control the temperature of your fire.” Hitoshi explained for him. 

“Thanks guys.” He said, smiling. His old ‘father’ hadn’t tried to help him with that problem resulting in the burns. His mother tried to help best she could. He wasn’t going to cry over this.

“I’ll choose this one next.” He said grabbing another colorful box. It was another support item, well it was more of a weapon. It was like a fantasy dagger, the blade and handle slightly curved, the handle was covered with black scales with blue accents, the blade was a shining silver with the curved side having dark blue shaped flames, lastly a string looped around the handle to hang it on his hand. Looking at it with awe, he picking up, it felt perfect in his hands, he put the hand through the string and hung the dagger on his wrist. He had learned the trio liked the old medieval and fantasy weapons, he could kinda see why now with his own dagger. There was also a sheath, it was a metal sheath for the dagger, covered with a black leather and a familiar blue flames, and attached to a black leather belt, one of those tie-able belts. He felt tears pricking at the end of his ends, blinking them away he moved on before Nagisa said something.

“I hope you like it! I also added something special to it as well!” Nagisa had said, motioning to the bottom of the dagger. He looked at the bottom, it was a dragon head with blue eyes and a button on it’s head. Pushing the button, the blade lit up with blue flames. They all looked in shock and awe at the dagger. Nagisa smiled, chuckling. 

“It’s great! Thanks Nagisa.” Dabi moved to the next present, Hitoshi’s. 

“It’s not much, but thought you would like something else to do when we’re gone.” Hitoshi said looking away. He looked inside the bag, taking out the paper stuffed in it, he pulled out a hand-held console and a game. ‘Minecraft Manhunt’. 

“How did you even get this?” He asked, he knew they were saving up for the apartment so they wouldn’t waste money for something as trivial as this, would they? 

“Found it at a thrift store for cheap.” Hitoshi said trying to act cool. Dabi smiled and thanked him. Moving on to the last present, Izuku’s, who was undoubtedly worried about his reaction. Grabbing the paper bag and removing the paper, he found clothes and something else. Thankful for the new clothes, to be honest he hadn’t had another pair of clothes so he wore the same clothes as the first time they met, only washing them. He grabbed the other thing there, a wooden box. Opening it he found a glowing bracelet, it was silver with a square turquoise gem in a silver casing, a dragon clasp it put it on. 

“WOAH WOAH! First Nagisa, then Dabi, but not me!?” Hitoshi had exclaimed looking at Izuku. 

“Sorry! Iwantedtogiveyousomewhenitwas  
yourbirthdayorsomethingandsincewedidn‘tmeetyouuntillater...” Izuku continued on. They sighed. 

“It’s fine Izu, I was joking. But I will expect mine soon!” Hitoshi said, pouting like a child. A small ok come from Izuku and they all laughed it off.

“Thanks though Izu.” Dabi said, putting it on his wrist. With the presents done they cleaned up the area and started walking to the barrel. When the reached it, they shared their goodbyes before the orphan trio left. 

Dabi went into the barrel and laid out his presents on the table. First, he put it dagger and support item into one of the empty cabinets with his name on it, they had assigned cabinets for each other to not confuse each other’s stuff. Next, the clothes, he hadn’t worn a different pair of clothes since running away, forgetting to bring anything with him. The clothes Izuku gave him were plain, a black shirt, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, a blue jacket, and a blue sweater. The clothes were a size or two too big, with the sweater and jacket being a damn dress on him, comfy though. He changed into the black shirt and shorts, nice being in different clothes for once. Again folding them and placing them into his cabinet, he’ll clean his other clothes later. He placed the game with his other stuff, deciding it would be better to play it during the day when he was bored. The bracelet he kept on, he had seen Nagisa and Izuku with almost matching necklaces, Izuku having a bracelet as well. He admired it for a while until he got tired, brushing his teeth in the sink, he laid down on the couch, thinking about the last month. 

It was nice, he thought he’d have to live on the streets before he ran into the trio. The first time living in the barrel, he was skeptical at staying at some orphans van, but he glad as it soon was raining that night. At the beginning, when it was night, he mostly talked with Nagisa and helped him smelt metals and things for items, sometimes speaking with Izuku and Hitoshi. They allowed him to stay at the barrel for as long as he wanted, and if he did leave to tell them first. During the day he would hang around not really knowing what to do. Now and days, at night, he still spoke with Nagisa and helped him, but joined the training session every now and then. During the day, he would go out a looked for more materials for items, do chores, or find broken things to try and fix them. He started drifting to sleep. He was going to help the trio, for helping him. He was really glad he met those orphans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More References. :)


	11. Are We Seriously Letting Another Stranger Stay Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio and newly found person find another person to add their little group. The group sets off to become vigilantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas special will come after this chapter! And after that will come the progression chapter! Please leave any questions for the that chapter.

**He was really glad he met those orphans.**

* * *

July 1, ****

It was weird how the orphans birthday’s were all in July and how weird stuff happens on their birthdays, but hey who’s complaining. Certainly not them. They were able to visit Dabi during the day, the workers allowing them to leave, and they had a blast. The group had first left to play around in the forest, near the park they went last time. Chilling deep into the forest instead of just the outskirts, they set up a blanket and laid down a basket of snacks. Sitting down and enjoyed each other’s company. The trio had learned a lot about Dabi and vice versa, although no major secrets have been passed out, only a hint at Dabi’s real name starting with a T. They had continued with their journey to become vigilantes and agreed to start during the fall, where most villains and heroes would be starting to dwindle down because of the cold. Back to the forest, the group had sat chatting and eating the snacks they had brought. As promised Izuku had given Hitoshi a necklace, very much like his and Nagisa’s, the same necklace from the first box of jewelry Salem had brought from his mother’s shop.

Apparently the items from the shop are stored in a storage place to be auctioned of soon, so Salem kept going back to grab more during the months, giving Izuku more enchanted jewelry, almost too much to hide. Thankfully Salem took most of the jewelry into her realm. Speaking of Salem, she had just joined them right now. 

“SALEM! It’s been a while since you’ve came around!” Izuku said excitedly as Salem walked out of the trees. Hitoshi petted her as she walked past, and sat next to Izuku. 

“What is that?” Dabi asked, confused. He hadn’t heard of Izuku having a pet cat yet. 

“It’s a cat Dabi. Never heard of one?” Hitoshi had answered smugly. Dabi got pissed at that, glaring at Hitoshi. Izuku and Nagisa laughed at the two.

“That’s Salem, Izu’s cat! She’s usually just around.” Nagisa had answered which made the two stop glaring at each other. Salem had curled up to Izuku, who rubbed her head. they looked at Dabi expectantly.

“Hey??? Salem...” Dabi said, stretching out the hey and making it awkward. Hitoshi laughed at him for being stupid, Izuku and Nagisa also giving a little snicker. Dabi was embarrassed. Salem mewled at him, that was cute. He was always more of a cat person. They continued on with their day with an addition of Salem following them around. The group had a game of hide and seek before going to eat lunch. The day fine until it was almost time to go back to the orphanage.

They currently were walking to the barrel first and then to the orphanage next, but Nagisa heard something down an alleyway.

_*CRASH*_

There was a crash down the alley they were walking by. Nagisa was the first to turn towards it. 

“Um...guys? What was that?” Nagisa had asked, looking concerned at the noise down the alley. It was the evening and not many people were out currently. The other three stopped and looked down the alleyway too. 

“Should we check it out?” Izuku had asked, thinking it might be a hurt person or animal. Hitoshi and Dabi looked at him like he was crazy.

“And get us killed no way!” Hitoshi said, a bit loud but still trying to keep from full out yelling. Dabi agreed with him, with a nod. 

“But there are four of us, AND we are training to be heroes. What if this is someone hurt?” Izuku tried to reason with them. They continued aggressively whisper an argument. Nagisa already tired of their bickering walked into the alleyway to check what that noise was. They looked at him like he was crazy, but Izuku followed soon after. Hitoshi facepalmed before muttering ‘They are going to be the dead of me.’ and Dabi agreeing as they followed the other two. 

“Who’s there?” Nagisa shouted into the alley. It was dirty, with dumpsters lining the place, and trash everywhere. There were doors and broken lights, it was probably a rooming area, that’s why it was bigger then a normal alley. Izuku noticed these things as he muttered, a habit he hasn’t got ridden of, while Nagisa looked around a little up front. 

“Hello? Are you hurt or something?” Nagisa had called out again. It seemed it was no use, until there was a whimper. They all heard it, so Hitoshi and Dabi were on guard, while Izuku and Nagisa continued looking around. 

“Hey we promise we’re not going to hurt you! So please come out!” Izuku said, worry and fear lacing his voice. He tripped. The others looked at him. He looked at the person he tripped over. It was a girl, blonde hair and matching yellow eyes. She had ripped clothes, ripped white shirt, ripped blue skirt, and a beige cardigan. She looked like a school girl. They stared at each other before she let out a scream. 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH! UH CALM DOWN?!” Izuku screamed as well. The other three rushed over. Nagisa tried using his quirk to calm everyone down, which thankfully didn’t backfire. Izuku tried to quietly comfort and speak to the new girl.

“Hey sorry for scaring you. My name’s Izuku and these are my friends Nagisa, Hitoshi, and Dabi.” Gesturing you each of them. They all gave a little wave. She eventually looked up at them, still curled up in a ball. 

“My name is Himiko Toga...” The gi- Himiko had muttered. Izuku smiled, they were getting somewhere. The other three slowly walked to the front of the alley, not wanting to overwhelm the girl.

“Why are you out here?” He had asked, hopeful. Himiko looked away, ashamed.

“I got kicked out...” She continued to mutter. Dabi perked up at this, he ran away from home so finding another person like him was nice. Izuku looked sadden, but not pitiful, he hates how adults pitied him so he wasn’t going to pity Himiko.

“We have a place where you can stay? If you want to that is!” He quickly added on. Hitoshi snapped up, he was all for helping this person, but letting another person stay at the barrel? What were they are home industry? They were orphans for gods sake! Izuku could feel the glare and lecture from Hitoshi, thankful Nagisa held him back. Himiko looked at him, skeptical, but after looking at him he wasn’t lying, no bad intent. She smiled and nodded. That’s how they met their newest group member. 

* * *

September 1, ****

After the fateful meeting with Himiko, they let her stay with Dabi watching over her. She was a year older than the group of orphans. The group got closer as more secrets went out. Izuku told the two new members about him being a witch and his past during one of their training sessions. He let them talk with Salem, who they recently found out grew quicker then usual being almost 2 feet in length and a foot and a half in height, she came around more often. Dabi revealed his real name and why he ran away. Needless to say, they all hate Pro Hero Endeavor. Himiko eventually said why she got kicked out and her quirk. She hid her quirk from them when they asked before, but she told them during her birthday. Like always Izuku gave Himiko a piece of jewelry, earrings. They were gold earrings, dangling a gold moon at the ends. She cried. 

Anyways with secrets and feelings out, the vigilante duo started to make their debut. They talked about it and all of their roles. Izuku and Hitoshi are the main vigilantes. Nagisa is the support guy and will help with information. Dabi is the get away guy and the heavy hitter, he’ll come in as a distraction if their getting chased, and will be there for the more destructive things, he also helps smelting the metals for items. Himiko will help Nagisa with information with her quirk, Transform. The main two have the support items, their newly developed fighting skills, and quirks, well magic for Izuku, ready to go. The only things missing are costumes and aliases. Which they are currently working on.

* * *

12:45 a.m.

The group was inside of the barrel, Dabi on the couch with Toga sitting under him, braiding her hair, Izuku sat on the far end of the table with Salem in his lap, Nagisa to the side, back facing the kitchen, and Hitoshi sitting on the opposite end of Izuku. They were trying to figure out the vigilante group names. They wanted to all have a vigilante name when the topic came up. 

“How about ‘Hebi’ for you Nagisa?” Hitoshi asked. Nagisa looked at him confused.

“Oh! Doesn’t that mean ‘Snake’ in English?” Izuku questioned, which made Hitoshi nod. Himiko and Dabi, he asked for them to not address him as Touya, snorted. 

“Why would I want to be known as a snake?” Nagisa said, kinda insulted at that. Hitoshi looked at him like it was obvious.

“Because your really good at sheath. Almost like an assassin or a snake!” Hitoshi answered, Izuku nodded along. Nagisa had to admit it was a pretty good idea now that it was explained.

“Sure, I’ll go with that. What about ‘Kugusuru’ for you Toshi? Puppet is ‘Kugutsu’ and Manipulate is ‘Sōsa Suru’. So it’s like a mix of both. Puppet Master and Brainwasher seems to long to use as a name anyway.” Nagisa had suggested. Hitoshi nodded along, Izuku wrote all their names in his journal. He started the journal when he first heard their quirks, added more and more due to Dabi and Himiko showing up.

“Right all we need now is mine, Dabi’s, and Himi’s!” Izuku said looking up from his book. Dabi hummed in acknowledgement, while Himiko looked deep in thought. Himiko was the one to speak up.

“OOO! What about ‘Aoi Honō’ for you Dabi? It means blue flames like your quirk!” Himiko said excitedly, Dabi laughed agreeing. 

“Great! Now what about ‘Ketsuekan’ for Himi! Blood is ‘Ketsueki’ and Transform is ‘Henkan’!” Izuku informed. Himiko liked the idea, Dabi finished up the braids then laid down on the couch. 

“Now all we need is you Izu!” Nagisa said.

“Then we could work on costumes.” Hitoshi said, stretching and laying down on the ground. 

“Any ideas?” Izuku had asked to them.

“Well emerald is ‘Emerarudo’?” Himiko threw out. 

“Witch is ‘Majo’?” Dabi added on to Himiko’s suggestion. 

“Emerald Witch ‘Ememajo’?” Nagisa muttered out. Izuku perked up.

“That could work!” Writing down everything in his journal in each of his friends entries. 

“Alright now that’s done! What’s next?” Izuku asked, closing his book and putting it in his cabinet. Nagisa lit up.

“Oh costumes! I have somethings ready!” Nagisa said, jumping up to get something from his cabinet. It was a box. He set it down on the table as the others scoot forward to take look inside. Nagisa opened the box, and inside were what they think are costumes. 

“Me and Dabi made these, well assembled them anyways.” Nagisa said as he grabbed a costume and passed them around until everybody had one. 

Izuku admired his. His was a black hoodie, matching sweatpants, gloves, utility belt or something similar, combat boots, and a mask. The hoodie had neon green accents lining the cuffs, sleeves, pockets, and hood of it. There were multiple hidden pouches and pockets along with bunny ears being on top of the hood. The pants are in a similar fashion with green lining the pockets and sides of the pants. Gloves were black, and padded, probably fire-resistant, and there was ear buds attached in a secret compartment. The belt was two green belts together and two sheaths at each sides, hinging on his side. On the belt hanging were grenades and others bombs. There were small pockets on the bottom belt filled with rope and other things for catching criminals. The sheath was for a small axe or close to it. He always favored the axe as his main medieval weapon. The other one for his dagger, a smooth, straight medieval dagger, with a green handle and an emerald between the handle and blade, on the edge of the blade was a neon green. His mask was a black one with a neon green bunny face on it, glowing, and a speaker on the mouth of the bunny, probably a voice changer. The boots were colored like his signature red shoes, padded, and had more secret compartments for knives and bullets, they reached up to his knees. Hitoshi had a similar outfit.

Hitoshi had the same black hoodie, matching sweatpants, gloves, utility belt, combat boots, and a bulkier mask. The hoodie was the same instead lined with a neon purple and cat ears instead of bunny ones. Matching sweatpants except for the purple. Gloves were the same as Izuku’s except instead of green it was purple. The utility belt was also the same as his, but was purple, and his sheath was for a short sword, the other his dagger. The mask was bulkier, a royal purple in color, and with an addition of cat ears and Cheshire smile. It also had a speaker, but non-electronic as to not limit his quirk. The boots were the same except for a royal purple color.

Nagisa’s was the same as the other two. Hoodie was lined with light blue accents, black in color, and the hood was normal. It had a scale design, symbolizing a snake, light blue. Matching sweatpants. The gloves were the same except had scales and an electronic pad, linking to the others location via tracker on them. He had a utility belt filled with electronics and a sheath for a dagger and combat knife. Mask was normal, black, but with fangs and a scale design. Combat boots were black, padded, and with the compartments.

Dabi’s outfit was a long, black jacket, black pants, dark blue shirt, mask, combat boots, and the gloves from his birthday. He didn’t have a utility belt because he wasn’t one of the main vigilantes. The jacket had a hood and reached his knees, with blue accents lining the sleeves, bottom of the jacket, and hood. They also had secret pockets inside of the jacket for knives, bombs, and more items, for when he did go out. The pants were the same with the blue accents. Mask was black with a blue flame design, same speaker as well. The combat boots reached half way between his knees and ankles, a deep blue color, padded with secret compartments. The gloves were the ones from his birthday, except more padded and with earbuds attached to them.

Himiko had a cardigan, shirt underneath, skirt, combat boots, mask, and gloves. The cardigan was the one they found her in, recolored into black. Nagisa added more compartments into the cardigan from knives and clothes for when she transforms. The shirt was a regular black shirt so she didnt walk out naked. The skirt was a dark red, she had matching stockings. Combat boots reached her ankles, black in color, and padded with compartments. Mask was black with white fangs for designs, speaker for a voice changer. Gloves were long and black to hide her finger prints. 

After throughly checking out the outfits and trying them on, they sat discussing some important things.

“So with everything ready, when should we start patrol?” Izuku asked, closing the cabinet with his outfit.

“Maybe tomorrow would work?” Nagisa suggested. Hitoshi and Izuku agreed. They sat in the barrel talking about random stuff. Himiko complained there wasn’t much to do without them here, so Dabi suggested they would go out patrolling the area during the day. Izuku was going to plan their route and routine, with the help of Nagisa. They had to plan for which heroes and when the heroes patrol so they couldn’t get caught. They were first going to spread out and patrol the area, Nagisa staying at the base receiving the information, Dabi and Himiko off to the north, and Hitoshi and Izuku to the south. They continued planning until it was time for the tiro to leave. Saying their goodbyes they left. Tomorrow night, it would be their first patrol. Tomorrow was the start of their new ‘profession’. Tomorrow is the start of Hitoshi’s and Izuku’s journey to becoming heroes.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y’ALL!!!! This is what the new found family did during Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you continue reading it! Also in this chapter, sorry if you don’t know some of the presents in here. If ya know ya know.

December 25, ****

4 Months Into The Future...

It had been around four months since they started becoming vigilantes. Three since they started being chased. But right now it’s Christmas! The trio were lowering their presents for each other and the other two. Walking to the barrel, to their ~~base~~ home. The beach was mostly clean, they left the trash around the barrel until they figure out what to do with the van. Reaching the area, they were met with a tree, a Christmas tree. It wasn’t that big, but was lit up with fairy lights, ornaments, and a star on top, underneath were presents. It was also snowing so most of the items outside were covered in snow. Dabi and Himiko were outside sitting down on a blanket with a blanket over them, talking to Salem and Alistair. Salem spotted them and ran over to Izuku. 

“Hey Salem!” He said, scratching her ears with his free hand. Hitoshi and Nagisa saying hi, while also scratching her ears. 

“Yo! Come on over!” Dabi yelled at them, ushering over to the blanket. Himiko waved at them, smiling wide. Looking at the two, Dabi had sweatpants, his jacket, shirt, hat, and gloves. Himiko wore a skirt, stockings, gloves, hat, shirt, and jacket. Both had their combat boots on. The trio wore similar clothes furry jackets, long-sleeve shirt, sweatpants, gloves, scarves, and the combat boots. Of course their personal colors. 

“Hey Dabi! Himi!” “Hello guys!” “Sup Burnt Chicken! Himi!” They all said, walking over to the other two. Himiko giggled at Dabi’s nickname, while Dabi promptly smacked Hitoshi on the head. They placed their presents down under the tree, then joined the two on the blanket. Himiko handed them another blanket to cover themselves with. They sat huddled together with Hitoshi and Dabi and the ends, and Nagisa, Izuku, and Himiko in the middle in that order. Salem was under the blanket, head on Izuku’s lap and Alistair was sitting on Nagisa’s lap. 

“Okay what are we doing now?” Nagisa had asked, petting Alistair. 

“Well we could open presents! Or me and Dabi went out to buy some ingredients for cookies!” Himiko suggested, reaching over to play with Salem, who licked her gloved finger. 

“Let’s do cookies! I’m hungry.” Hitoshi said. They agreed and moved from their comfortable position, and walked into the barrel. Closing the door so the cold won’t go in, they shuddered and took off their jackets. 

“Alright let’s start making cookies!” Izuku said excitedly taking out ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. It was a disaster. They agreed to make chocolate chip cookies, since they had chocolate. Hitoshi, Dabi, and Himiko on dry ingredients, and Nagisa and Izuku on wet ingredients.

First mistake was letting Himiko, Dabi, and Hitoshi handle the dry ingredients. When Himiko went to get the flour she tripped spilling the flour. Thankfully she didn’t spill much. Second mistake was Hitoshi added a lot of flour, almost quadrupling the recipe, and nobody realized it was too much until way later. Mistake number three was Dabi misread tsp for tbsp somehow, and added too much baking soda, quadrupling the recipe for sure. Fourth mistake being they added the right amount of salt and started mixing, that’s when Hitoshi realized they added too much flour and baking soda. At least Hitoshi could tell how much they multiplied it by, so they had to make Nagisa and Izuku at least quadruple their part of the recipe. They got lectured by the two for that. 

On Nagisa and Izuku’s end, they didn’t do so bad. They actually did the recipe right, but since they didn’t have a electric mixer, they had to beat by hand. That took a while. That’s when Hitoshi, Dabi, and Himiko told them they had quadrupled the recipe. They facepalmed. Beating the eggs and mixing the wet ingredients were a pain. But they were able to get it done. They separated the mixtures into four different bowls, since they quadruple the recipe, and Izuku and Nagisa made Dabi, Himiko, and Hitoshi mix the ingredients together.

Once the ingredients were all mixed, they added the chocolate chips and cut chocolate Izuku and Nagisa had cut for more chocolate when the other three were mixing the ingredients. The rolling them out went better with all of them together. Himiko and Izuku rolled them into cute shapes, while Dabi and Hitoshi had a competition on who could roll the most, leaving Nagisa being the only person doing it normally. The familiars were watching the chaos, internally laughing at them. Right they forgot to preheat the oven, thankfully Salem had realized the mistake early on and turned it on for them. Putting the first batch in the oven they waited, playing cards and games to pass the time. They did two batches, putting the extra bowls of cookie dough into the fridge for later use. 

“Finally done, after that disaster!” Nagisa sighed, pulling out the second batch of cookies and putting them on the table. They were almost done with the first batch of cookies. Salem and Alistair ate special cat food instead of the cookies, only ever eating the dough part, avoiding the chocolate. Anyways Izuku laughed at Nagisa’s claim.

“It wasn’t that bad. Plus we have a lot more cookie dough now!” He said smiling, eating a cookie. Nagisa grumbled. That was a rare moment. The younger boy usually wasn’t this annoyed. Dabi laughed at him, only making his annoyance grow. They said and ate, talking about random things, the cats butting in ever now and then. 

“Can we go open presents now!” Himiko said jumping up. They laughed and got up, they were finished with the cookies anyway. Washing their hands and putting on their jackets, gloves, and other winter clothing, they walked back into the cold, and sat on the blankets. 

“Alright who’s first?” Dabi asked. Looking around nobody spoke up. 

“We could pick a name out of a hat or something?” Nagisa suggested. 

“I could cast a spell to do that!” Izuku said and chanted ‘Σκιά Επιλέξτε’. A small shadow thing was created by his shadow. The mini shadow thing was shaped like a chibi person. The shadow person ran around them once and landed on Nagisa before disappearing into Izuku’s shadow once more. They looked in awe as Salem and Alistair looked proud. 

“I guess I’ll go then.” Nagisa said standing and grabbing a box with his name. It was a small box wrapped with light blue paper and a dark blue bow on top. Ripping it open he found a flamethrower?! 

“DUDE! Who got you a flamethrower!?” Hitoshi yelled out in surprise. Izuku seemed to side eye Himiko and Dabi who were suppressing a laugh. Nagisa also looked at them which made them laugh.

“Thanks guys.” Nagisa said taking it out to examine it. It was like one of those mini flamethrowers, a gas canister, colored blue, a lighter attached to it, an activator on top of the canister, and a horizontal scale. He tested it out, standing up and turning away from the tree. Activating it, it was a classic flamethrower, but when he moved the lever on the scale, it powered up making the fire bigger. Dabi and Himiko looked proud, while Hitoshi and Izuku looked shocked. 

“Woah! You guys added the scale to power up the flamethrower. Impressive!” Nagisa said before setting the flamethrower back inside the box. He had been wanting to make one for a while now, now he has one, but of course he’ll make improvements. Taking another box wrapped in white and blue striped paper, he opened it. Inside was a handgun, more specifically a glock. 

“Great now we have a child with gun.” Dabi said sarcastically, they already have guns, well manmade, so they were kinda worse then normal guns. 

“This is an actual gun though? How did you guys get this?” Nagisa asked as he examined it. While examining it, he switched something near the side of the glock, like in a movie where they push a secret switch in the walls. Out popped a tactical knife from the muzzle. He almost dropped the gun. 

“HOLY! Is that a knife gun?” Himiko screamed. The others looked in shock as well, except for Hitoshi.

“Well we know you like knives and guns, and that you’ve started a collection for knives. Thought you might like a knife gun.” Hitoshi said cheekily smiling. 

“Well it was a surprise, but I love it thanks Toshi.” Nagisa said again putting the knife gun back into the box. Izuku now looked a bit nervous.

“Geez you guys really went all out...Kinda nervous that my gift wasn’t as...exciting as you guys.” Izuku said, doubting his present was going to be good. Nagisa smiled at him.

“It’s fine I’ll like it. It’s from you after all!” He said calming the boy. He took the last of his gifts. A paper bag with blue crumpled up paper inside, and after taking those out he found a butterfly knife and a bracelet. The bracelet was silver, and attached was a snake. It was glowing with an enchantment. The knife was a glowing rainbow, pretty definitely. When spinning it around, it lit on fire. 

“Wow.” Nagisa said looking at the now lit knife. Dabi whistled, Himiko and Hitoshi looked awed. Izuku blushed.

“Since most of your knives are usually straight like military knives, I decided to give you a more mobile knife for your collection.” Izuku explained. 

“Thanks Izu. Now how did you guys afford this? I thought that we were saved up for an apartment?” Nagisa said putting the knife back it the bag and looked at the others. They all looked guilty as fuck, sweating as they looked away. 

“Did we all steal parts for presents?” Nagisa asked. They all nodded. He facepalmed, well he did it too. 

“Alright who’s next!” Nagisa said moving on from the previous topic. Hitoshi volunteered to go. Nagisa went back to the blanket as Hitoshi went to get his gifts. He grabbed the biggest purple box first. Inside was a coffee mug, coffee beans, a cat sweater, and a cat scarf. The sweater and scarf were both knitted with purple yarn. The coffee mug had cat ears and had a cat face. The beans were his favorite coffee. 

“Nice. Thanks guys.” Hitoshi said as he grabbed the next box. Inside was a bracelet and a long sword. The bracelet was enchanted, golden with a cat shape hanging. The long sword had cat ears on the purple handle, and the blade was black. He put on the bracelet and examined the sword.

“Cool. Cat sword!” He said, waving it around. They had a good laugh out of that one. He picked up the last present, a purple bag. Inside were his vigilante clothes, but reinforced and padded. The gloves and mask were also upgraded with more tech. His dagger was there too, but fixed from a previous fight. He smiled at Nagisa, who smiled back.

Izuku went next, Hitoshi moving back to his spot on the blanket. He grabbed the first box. It was long with green wrapping paper. Opening it he found an axe. 

“Why do you guys always give out weapons?” Nagisa said looking over to the two in question. Dabi rolled his eyes.

“Well it’s better this way anyways. Some of our weapons are being broken or melted from fights, and the ones that we train with are made from wood.” Izuku said twirling the axe in his hands. His vigilante axe had been broken by a hated someone. This axe was a battle axe, reinforced, the handle was wooden, colored black. The blade was a neon green color. 

“Seriously how did you guys steal materials like this? And where were you able to find them anyways!?” Izuku asked amazed. Usually in Japan, weapons are banned or controlled by the government except for heroes. 

“Materials like those would come from the government or a hero school like U.A.” Nagisa said. Dabi and Himiko looked away. Izuku sighed, put the axe away, and grabbed the next one. Like with Hitoshi’s, inside was an upgraded vigilante costume. He thanked Nagisa and moved on. The last of his presents was a box, inside was a notebook and a charm. The charm was a silver bracelet, and hanging were a Salem and Alistair look-a-likes, a knife, an axe, a sword, a bow, and a gun. The notebook was colored black and white split. On the black side there was a white cat, Alistair, and on the white side there was a larger black cat, Salem. It was labeled ‘Quirk And Magic Analysis 1’

“I went to Salem and Alistair to help me with the gifts, since I didn’t know what to get you.” Hitoshi admitted, embarrassed. He smiled, putting the stuff back, he went back to his spot, petting Salem. 

“We could go together Himi.” Dabi suggested, which Himiko agreed. Going up they grabbed one of their presents. Opening it at the same time, Dabi found a jacket, while Himiko found a sweater. The jacket was long and a blue color, it had fur lining the insides and on the hood. There in a secret pocket was a knitted scarf, black. Himiko had a beige-ish sweater, like her old cardigan, again with a knitted scarf, red instead of black. Himiko immediately put on the scarf, Dabi folded the clothes and put them back, moving on to the next present.

“Thanks guys. It was getting really cold!” Himiko said, shivering a little. She was right, the snow was almost an inch thick. The next presents had disposable throwing knives for Himiko, and fire grenades for Dabi. For Himiko, she loved throwing knives, but didn’t want to lose her favorite knives, also having to go back for them. At least she didn’t have to go back for them now, these knives were generic throwing knives, gray to color and small. Dabi’s were weird considering he could make a fire.

“Why fire grenades?” He’d asked, examining them. 

“Oh! Those grenades I made. I made them so you could enhance the fire without overusing your quirk and burning your skin even more.” Nagisa explained. Dabi nodded. Putting everything back, they moved on to the last presents. A small box, inside were more enchanted bracelets. Himiko had a golden bracelet with a bat attached, while Dabi had a silver one with a fire attached. Putting on the bracelet they returned back to the others. 

‘Hey there are still two presents left!’ Salem had said. The people looked at each other. 

“There are for you guys!” Izuku said, ushering Salem over. Alistair perked up and walked over to a white present. Salem jumped over to the black present. Ripping them opening Salem found a knitted scarf, an ear piece, and a collar. Alistair found another scarf, an ear piece, and his collar. The scarves were blue and yellow respectively. The ear pieces matched their ears and fit perfectly. Salem’s collar was new, white with her name etched into a golden piece, it was enchanted. Alistair’s collar was his old one, upgraded.

“The ear pieces are to contact us anytime when on patrol!” Nagisa explained. Salem ran over to Izuku and tackled to boy. Alistair walked up and sat next to Nagisa. 

“Let’s clean up the place. We can hang out for a hour or two afterwards.” Hitoshi said, already standing up. They were able to clean fast after the work at the beach. When they were done, it started snowing. There was already an inch of snow, but more couldn’t hurt. Hitoshi and Dabi started a snowball fight, Izuku, Nagisa, and Himiko joining later on after making snowmen and big snowballs. Hitoshi, Himiko, and Izuku versus Nagisa and Dabi. The ladder being able to win with a giant snowball. After playing for an hour, they sat down on more blankets they laid out in front of the tree. They cuddled together, Dabi being the main person, Izuku’s head on his lap, Salem on top of Izuku, Himiko to Dabi’s right, Nagisa laying on Himiko’s lap, and Hitoshi’s back to Salem with Alistair in his lap. They cuddled there, blankets over them, and the snow falling down. The tree lit up the area. It was a nice Christmas that year. 

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone! •>•

Again next chapter will be a progress chapter, so leave any questions below! After that we will go back to the main story. •.•/


	13. Progression Chapter + Other Important Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a progression chapter and some things about Salem, because 1. Someone asked about it before and 2. I changed a few things so what I told that person is now outdated.

So this is just to clarify what the group is able to do. Cause in the story I say they train and stuff and later you’ll be able to see that training. But I wanted to make this before the vigilante thing, so you guys know their limitations and abilities. I hope that makes sense, and these chapters are optional, you don’t have to read them. Throughout the story you’ll see them progress, this is just to show how they progressed. 

**!AGAIN OPTIONAL!**

Although please read this part. So I changed some things about Salem. I have stated before, in the previous explanation chapter, that all familiars will grow up the same way as normal IRL animals. I realized later in the story that cats grow slower than humans. It would take years for Salem to be an adult black panther. I wanted her to be fully grown by the U.A. arc. With the way I progressed the story, that ain’t happening if I don’t change things. So I decided to make Salem grow faster, just so she could be fully grown during U.A. Sorry about that. Also sorry to the person who asked me questions about Salem. 

Another thing before the progression part of this chapter. I will be creating more books and will probably have polls for them in the next book. But I’ve already got a draft for the other book. It’ll be out soon after this one, probably a couple days after. It’s a FNAF book, centered around the Afton Family. More information will be given out during the book release. I have other books ideas planned and will have a poll for you guys to choose from in later chapters or the other books. 

Other things about this chapter. First, I typed in random numbers, so don’t do the math for the calculations on this. Second, the belts may not be correct, I apologize for that. Third, the belts are a sign of what level they are, or are close to, so it's easier to see what level they are at. Fourth, this chapter is, in cannon, written by Izuku, basically his 'Vigilante Progress No.1'. Lastly, all the chapters that are like this will be labeled as such, and will most likely have other announcements. Other than that let’s get this chapter going! 

(I also apologize for this chapter being late, well not late since I don’t have a schedule, but you know what I mean. I was lazy to finish this episode at night, that’s usually when I do most of my writing, so sorry for this being way later on the week or month.) 

* * *

TRAINING PROGRESS

July 23, **** - September 1, ****

\- Izuku

\- Nagisa

\- Hitoshi

\- Dabi

\- Himiko

* * *

Martial Art Belts **(Optional Skip Until The Next Line For The Progress)**

Judo Belts **(In Japan, Kyu Grades are usually only white belts, but it's easier to tell with the other colors :P)**

Kyu Grades (Mundansha - Non-Black Belt)

\- Ikkyu (1st Grade - Brown Belt)

\- Nikyu (2nd Grade - Blue Belt)

\- Sankyu (3rd Grade - Green Belt)

\- Yonkyu (4th Grade - Orange Belt)

\- Gokyu (5th Grade - Yellow Belt)

\- Rokyu (6th Grade - White Belt)

Dan Grades (Yudansha - Black Belt)

\- Judan (10th Grade - Red or Black Belt)

\- Kudan (9th Grade - Red or Black Belt)

\- Hachidan (8th Grade - Black or Red and White Belt)

\- Shichidan (7th Grade - Black or Red and White Belt)

\- Rokudan (6th Grade - Black or Red and White Belt)

\- Godan (5th Grade - Black Belt)

\- Yondan (4th Grade - Black Belt)

\- Sandan (3rd Grade - Black Belt)

\- Nidan (2nd Grade - Black Belt)

\- Shodan (1st Grade - Black Belt)

Jujitsu (North American, sorry, Also Simplified To The Adult Belt System + Black Belt)

\- Beginner (White Belt - 4 Stripes)

\- Intermediate (Blue Belt - 4 Stripes)

\- Intermediate (Blue Belt - 4 Stripes)

\- Advanced (Brown Belt - 4 Stripes)

\- Advanced (Black Belt - 4 Stripes)

\- Black Belt (1st and 2nd Degree - 1 and 2 Stripes)

\- Professor (3rd - 6th Degree - 3 - 6 Stripes)

\- Master (7th and 8th Degree, Black and Red Belt - 7 and 8 Stripes)

\- Grand Master (9th and 10th Degree - 9 and 10 Stripes)

Aikido 

Kyu Grades (Like Judo, just flipped)

\- Rokyu, Gokyu, Yonkyu, Sankyu, Nikyu, Ikkyu (6th Kyu - 1st Kyu, All White Belts)

Dan Grades (Again like Judo, but with less grades and flipped)

\- Shodan, Nidan, Sandan (1st Dan - 3rd Dan, All Black Belts)

Karate (There's many different ones so just take this one)

Kyu Grade

\- White Belt 

\- Yellow Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Orange Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Green Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Blue Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Purple Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Red Belt (Additional Black Stripe)

\- Brown Belt (Additional 3 Black Stripes)

Dan Grade 

\- Black Belt (Up to 10th Dan)

Gōjū-Ryū (Like Karate just no stripes)

Kyu Grade

\- White Belt - Blue Belt (10th Kyu - 6th Kyu)

\- Purple Belt (Additional Stripe, 5th - 4th Kyu)

\- Brown Belt (2 Stripes, 3rd - 1st Kyu)

Dan Grade

\- Black Belt (1st - 10th Dan)

* * *

Izuku’s Progress

Hand to Hand Combat - 86% Mastered

\- Primarily Judo and Jujitsu

\- In Judo, Shichidan (Black or Red + White Belt)

\- In Jujitsu, Advanced (Black Belt - 3 Stripes)

Uses this a bit to much.

\- Secondary Shaolin Kung Fu and Ninjutsu 

-82% Mastered

Work on using kicks and punches more when it’s better to use them other than Judo/Jujitsu techniques.

Weapon Fighting - 96% Mastered

List of Weapons

\- Swords

\- Bows/Crossbows

\- Axes

\- Staffs

\- Knives/Daggers

\- Guns

\- Miscellaneous Weapons

Swords - 100% Mastered

Bows/Crossbows - 93% Mastered

Could have better aim. A bit slow on reloading. Harder to use larger bows and crossbows. 

Axes (Favored) - 100% Mastered

Staffs - 94% Mastered

Gotta stop hitting yourself when twirling it around.

Knives/Daggers - 100% Mastered

Guns - 96% Mastered

Again could have better aim.

Miscellaneous Weapons - 95% Mastered

Magic (In All) - 3% Mastered

Beginner - 72% Mastered

\- Basic Spells (Summoning Familiars and Spell-books, Allowing Others To See The Spells/Familiars)

\- Blending Into The Shadows

\- Creating Bigger Shadow Creatures

\- Shadow Messages

\- Controlling The Shadows Better

Intermediate - Locked

Advanced - Locked

Drawbacks - Still uses up a lot of energy.

Engineering Skills (Support Items) - 58% Mastered

Able to build basic materials for support gear. Able to build small and medium support gear. Larger and more complex items are harder to do and take more time.

Other Stats

Strength - 6.5/10

Speed - 10/10

Agility - 8/10

Stealth - 7/10

Charism - 5/10 (It’s a hit or miss)

Intelligence- 9/10 (Makes dumb or dangerous decisions though)

* * *

Nagisa’s Progress

Hand to Hand Combat - 100% Mastered

\- Ninjutsu and Aikido

\- Aikido, Shodan (Black Belt, 1st Dan)

Weapon Fighting - 89% Mastered

List of Weapons

\- Swords

\- Bows/Crossbows

\- Axes

\- Staffs

\- Knives/Daggers

\- Guns

\- Miscellaneous Weapons

Swords - 96% Mastered

Bows/Crossbows - 74% Mastered

Harder to use larger bows and crossbows. Slow.

Axes - 79% Mastered

Staffs - 86% Mastered

Knives/Daggers (Favored) - 100% Mastered

Guns - 100% Mastered

Miscellaneous Weapons - 83% Mastered

Quirk - Emotional Atmosphere - 94% Mastered

Allows him to sense, change, or project on to the emotions of the people around him. Its a passive quirk (Sensing).

\- Current Max, 45 Feet

\- Minimal, 5 Feet

\- Able to change or project on to the emotions of his target/targets quickly

Drawbacks - Takes focus. If unfocused the person/people will be able to tell their being manipulated.

Engineering Skills - 96% Mastered

Able to build basic to advanced level items. He’s held back due to lack of stronger resources, but still produce the best results he can. Able to build things quick or on the go.

Other Stats

Strength - 6.5/10

Speed - 8.5/10

Agility- 9/10

Stealth - 10/10

Charisma - 7/10 (Gets nervous with new people sometimes

Intelligence- 9/10 

* * *

Hitoshi’s Progress

Hand to Hand Combat - 96% Mastered

\- Primarily Karate and Gōjū-Ryū

\- Karate, Black Belt (1st Dan)

\- Gōjū-Ryū, Brown Belt, 2 Stripes (1st Kyu)

Could work on ground attacks. (When he and his opponents are on the ground.)

\- Secondary Ninjutsu and Judo

\- Judo, Judas (Black or Red Belt) 

Weapon Fighting - 97% Mastered

List of Weapons

\- Swords

\- Bows/Crossbows

\- Axes

\- Staffs

\- Knives/Daggers

\- Guns

\- Miscellaneous Weapons

Swords (Favored) - 100% Mastered

Especially likes long swords.

Bows/Crossbows - 87% Mastered

Aim could be better. Slow at reloading. Harder to use larger bows and crossbows. 

Axes - 95% Mastered

Easy, but gets off balanced.

Staffs - 100% Mastered

Knives/Daggers - 100% Mastered

Guns - 93% Mastered

Aim could be better. 

Miscellaneous Weapons - 92% Mastered

Quirk - Brainwashing

Allows him to control the opponent when they answer his question. 

\- Able to control multiple people at once

\- Able to control one person for 45 minutes max 

Drawbacks - Duration weakens with more people. Gets a headache, how bad depends on how long and how many people he brainwashed. A person is able to break out of the control with enough pain (Working in that). 

Engineering Skills - 57% Mastered

Like Izuku, can do basic to intermediate items. Larger and more advanced items are harder and take long to do. 

Other Skills

Strength - 7/10

Speed - 8.5/10

Agility - 8.5/10

Stealth - 9/10

Charisma - 3/10 (Hates talking to new people)

Intelligence - 10/10

* * *

Dabi’s Progress

Hand to Hand Combat - 81% Mastered

\- Primarily Karate 

\- Brown Belt With 2 Stripes

\- Secondary Ninjutsu 

\- 80% Mastered

Weapons Fighting - 72% Mastered

List of Weapons

\- Swords

\- Bows/Crossbows

\- Axes

\- Staffs

\- Knives/Daggers

\- Guns

\- Miscellaneous Weapons

Swords - 85% Mastered

Bows/Crossbows - 70% Mastered

Sucks at reloading the crossbow.

Axes - 92% Mastered

Staffs - 69% Mastered

Gets thrown off balance easy.

Knives/Daggers - 100% Mastered

Guns (Favored) - 100% Mastered

Practical and can have different modified bullets. Curtesy of Nagisa.

Miscellaneous Weapons - 82% Mastered

Quirk - Cremation 

He is able to create and control his blue fire from a whim. 

\- Able to go from small flames to burning an entire building down

\- Able to somewhat control the heat of his flames (Needs further training)

\- Able to somewhat control the flames to where he wants it to go

Drawbacks - Because of his genetics, his body was unable to handle the heat that his own flames create, scarring him (Working on it). The flames can get out of control sometimes, lashing out. 

Engineering Skills - 80% Mastered

The second best of creating things. Since he stayed behind most times, Nagisa and him work on the support items for the team. He is mostly able to do what Nagisa is able to do, although he is clumsy sometimes and fucks up the smaller pieces. He has somewhat of a free-er range than Nagisa, being able to melt down the metal. 

Other Skills

Strength - 10/10

Speed - 7/10

Agility - 6/10

Stealth - 4/10

Charisma - 1/10 (People think he’s scary or off-putting and he hates others)

Intelligence - 8/10 

* * *

Himiko's Progress

Hand to Hand Combat - 91% Mastered

\- Primarily Judo

\- Rokyu (White Belt)

\- Secondary Ninjutsu

\- 100% Mastered

Weapons Fighting - 93% Mastered

List of Weapons

\- Swords

\- Bows/Crossbows

\- Axes

\- Staffs

\- Knives/Daggers 

\- Guns

\- Miscellaneous Weapons

Swords - 92% Mastered

Bows/Crossbows - 79% Mastered

Put off balance by the larger crossbows and bows. Slow reloading. 

Axes - 82% Mastered

Again, larger axes put her off balance.

Staffs - 78% Mastered

Either too long or too short. 

Knives/Daggers (Favored) - 100% Mastered

Guns - 95% Mastered

Miscellaneous Weapons - 81% Mastered

Quirk - Transform

She is able to transform into a different person and change her voice by drinking the blood of that person. The more she drinks, the longer it lasts.

\- Because of her quirk, she can almost perfectly copy someone's personality

\- She can transform back anytime she wants

Drawbacks - Of course, she's not perfect at copying someone's personality, so she is still able to get caught. Her clothes don't transform with her, so she has to bring clothes with her so when she transforms back, she can have clothes and not be naked. 

Engineering Skills - 68% Mastered

Like the other two main vigilante's, Himiko is able to do small to medium things. She has slightly more experience due to staying back, and working with Dabi and Nagisa. 

Other Skills 

Strength - 6.5/10

Speed - 9/10

Agility - 9/10

Stealth - 10/10

Charisma - 6/10 (She can be a bit creepier to others)

Intelligence 7.5/10

* * *

Alright now! After this, we will go back to our regular schedule? Which I've just now decided to be once a week or every other day. Basically when I feel like it, but I will try to get one out every week. Next chapter will be the start of the vigilante arc, and I hope you guys will enjoy! 

P.S. Sorry for anyone who read this far for basically nothing, please don’t leave.


	14. The Start Of The New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day comes for their first patrol! What will happen I wonder? What will come next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I need help. I can't come up with a vigilante group name for them. Like the vigilante names I gave them before were...questionable. So if you guys could please help me come up with a name that would help a lot!

**Tomorrow is the start of Hitoshi’s and Izuku’s journey to becoming heroes.**

* * *

September 2, ****

12:25 a.m.

The trio have arrived at the van, nervous. Tonight they’re going to go in their first patrol around Musutafu. Greeting Dabi and Himiko, they stepped into the van laying everything they currently have, which are just snacks, down. They all sat quietly.

“So should we get ready?” Nagisa had been the brave one to speak up first. Tensions settled down, with the everybody getting up to go change. They changed one at a time, Dabi ring the exception since he went to change outside. Izuku went first, followed by Hitoshi, Nagisa, and lastly Himiko. Dressed in their outfits, they all looked at the map on the table, that Nagisa had gotten from his cabinet.

It was a map of Musutafu, with some areas drawn on. First, home base was marked with a small house, and surrounded by trash. They will have to move it soon though, to get rid of all the trash but not put themselves out there. Second, there were large red circles with different symbols to represent different heroes patrolling the area. Luckily most heroes don’t take night shifts, so there were only two to three heroes out, that they know of. Smaller, underground heroes. Lastly, there are more circles for area to patrol, in different colors. Dabi and Himiko were blue and gold, and to the north was a small area circled for them to patrol. Hitoshi and Izuku were purple and green, their area was to the south. The circles are just the general area they should cover, expanding more later. Nagisa stays home to relay and collect the information to add, he had a light blue circle around home base. With that they went off. 

* * *

Izuku and Hitoshi are on the rooftop of some buildings, jumping from one roof to the other almost flawlessly. There area was near the famous U.A. High school, where the two wanna be heroes dream of going. There shouldn’t be any heroes near any of the areas they marked out, but better to be cautious.

“So...we’re finally doing this.” Izuku said quietly. Hitoshi side glanced at him, before nodding. 

“I guess we are.” He replied.

“But this is technically illegal, and if heroes find out, what if they won’t let us be heroes o-“ Before he could finish that sentence, there was a scream. They looked at each other before dashing faster to the noise. There was a typical ‘gang’ prying on some poor women, who was crying by then. 

“C’mon lady, why don’t you just join us! We can make you feel way better then your husband can!” The presumed ‘Gang Leader’ said. Izuku hated that. Most crimes are petty ones like this, that happen in the cover of the night. Heroes now-a-days only deal with problems that can make them stand out to their counterparts. Heroes seem to fight each other for the spotlight more then villains. Hitoshi looked at Izuku’s face, slight anger. He was also angry at these buffoons. Izuku raised his hand, stopping him from going down there. He trusts him. 

“Σκιά τέρας.” Izuku muttered quietly as to not be heard. This is why Izuku’s good at nightly patrols. The shadows are everywhere during the night. Hitoshi looked down in anticipation. It was subtle. You won’t know if you weren’t looking for it. Something came out from behind the thugs. 

“Lady, why don’t you just give us your pur-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” Thug 1 screamed out. A claw had grabbed his foot, as the rest of the nightly creature raises from the ground. It was a shadowy beast, it’s eyes glowed a dark red, claws barring, teeth? snarling at them. It was tall, almost 7 feet, on hind legs. It’s head was like a wolf, almost like a werewolf. 

“WHAT THE HELL??!” Thug 2 yelled in alarm. Gang Leader activated his quirk, seemingly a energy blast quirk, he shot at the beast. It slipped into the shadows. The women was passed out already, while the thugs were on guard now. It was silent before the Gang Leader laughed.

“HA! It was just some pussy shadow!” He shouted. The other two laughed along. Thug 1 was on the ground. The beast was back, angry. He swiped at the first thug knocking him to the wall, leaving a dent. Charging at the second one who had a knife enhancer quirk. Thug 2 sliced at the beast to no avail, as it dazed through it. The leader tried firing more energy beams, which the thing faded into the shadows to dodge. They were down in seconds. 

“AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOHH!” It howled into the moon before dissipating into the shadows once more. Hitoshi looked awed at the scene, turning to his friend, who was heavily breathing.

“You going to be good?” He asked. He knew it drained at lot of his friend’s energy when a casting a spell for a large creature like that. The greenette just smiled at him.

“Yeah! Thankfully, Nagisa added a pocket on the belt for snacks!” He said pulling a candy bar from one of the pouches on his belt. Hitoshi went down to tie up the thugs, while Izuku ate. 

“You got a burner phone?” He asked Izuku. The boy above nodded, throwing down an old phone Nagisa only put together for calls. Hitoshi dialed the police. 

“ _110, what’s your emerge-_ “ The person on the other line started before getting cut off by Hitoshi.

“Send a police car to **** Street at ****. Knocked out thugs and unconscious women.” He said, hanging up before the lady could get another say in. He checked the unconscious women for injuries, after checking she was fine, he moved her to a more comfortable position. Throwing away the burner phone, he climbed back up to Izuku. 

“Alright I’ve talked with Nagisa already. We should be good to go!” Nodding, they were off. After another 2 hours of patrol, there didn’t seem to be any more trouble except for a run away thief or so. Returning back and packing up, they felt proud. They were going to be heroes and they know it! 

* * *

Dabi and Himiko went off their merry little way. They patrolled for a hour before anything happened. Himiko was bored and complained, Dabi had to shut her up every minute before they heard something. 

***CRASH***

Stopping in their tracks, they backpedaled. 

“Did you hear that?” Dabi asked, turning serious. Himiko nodded as a response, taking out her personalized dagger. The duo jumped down from the rooftop, via fire escape, and looked around. Across the road were villains robbing a small shop they get their groceries from. Himiko went further in to snoop, Dabi hanging back just in case something bad happen to Himiko and they need a quick escape. 

Himiko went forward, making sure to stay close to the shadows. Nearing the front of the store, she can see three people outside, a getaway, and at least two people inside. Making sure only Dabi can see her, she raised 3, 1, 2-, to signal the amount of people. He raised a 1 and a 3, signaling he’ll handle to group outside, while she handle the group inside. Stealthily, she sneaks past the villains near the front, going inside. She finds two others wrecking the place. 

“Hahaha! What else do we need from here?” Villain 1 asked. The other shrugged.

“Did you get all the money?” Villain 2 questioned.

“Let me check.” Villain 1 said, walking off to the cash registers. Perfect. 

***THUD*  
**

”Hey dumbass! Are you done?” Villain 2 called out, receiving no reply. She walked over to see Villain 1 knocked out on the ground. She was shocked until she fell too. Himiko looked at her work and smiled, tying them up and walking off to the front to help Dabi, if he even needed any.

When Himiko left to go in, he snuck up on the group. He should probably get the driver first, the guy seemed to be alone for the most part. Slowly unlocking the car door, he went in and choked the guy, releasing sleeping gas as well. He released the leftover gas to the villains outside, who smelled it. They were on edge, but one of them dropped. Dabi broke threw the car window on their side, and kicked the closest one to the ground. Hurrying to stand up, he sucker punched the guy in the face. For good measure, he kicked the guy on the ground and elbowed the other again. Himiko came out to the disaster. She helped him tie the rest of the villains up. While Dabi informed Nagisa, Himiko called the police on the burner phone. They left not long after, returning back after another hour to rest. It was nice. They had something to do. Help the orphans become the heroes they want to be. And help they will.

* * *

Nagisa went back inside the van to set up a laptop and other things. It was slow, but Izuku and Hitoshi called in to report they had taken down thugs, who were narrating a women. They called in about more little incidents after that. Of course Nagisa wrote all this down and the coordinates to the areas they’ve taken the villains down at, just to make sure. Dabi and Himiko called in not long after Izuku and Hitoshi’s run in with the thugs. They had encountered a robbery, a small one, they had it covered. He was diligent with writing everything down. He worked on more burner phones for them to call the police with, while waiting for reports. He could get used to this. He was going to pursue his dream, while helping his closest friends with theirs. 

* * *

December 2, **** 

_“New vigilantes on the loose?”_

_“Vigilantes! Hero or Villain?”_

_“BREAKING NEWS! Vigilante group took down another crime!”  
_

_“Are the vigilantes better than heroes?”_

_“Vigi-*_

The TV cut off. It had been 5 months since they had begun their vigilante journey. Needless to say, they were somewhat famous now, even when trying to keep it on the down low. They were excited though, lots of things changed.

First things first, they finished cleaning up the beach a while ago, but they moved the barrel to a different location. A forest clearing. Dabi drove the van to a forest, about 5 miles away from the beach, and drove into the forest. It wasn’t deep enough that it would be TOO hard to find. Just hard for a regular person. And some heroes. 

Secondly, of course huge shocker, they had gotten better. Deciding to branch out more! Bad idea honestly, but fun. Since the group branched out they also got some more heroes on the night shift than originally. Eraserhead, Endeavor, Present Mic, Ingenium, and more. They barely escape some of them *cough Eraserhead cough*. 

Third, they started gaining money out of this. It wasn’t their original plan at first, but some people wouldn’t take a “no, a thanks is fine!” for an answer. Practically being handed money, usually 2050 yen (Around 20 Dollars I Think). Not often, but not to rare. They are able to afford an apartment and extra which is good. Although it’s still 2 years to even be able to buy an apartment. Well not entirely.

They were currently sitting in the barrel, planning on what to do. They have a few leads on some underground villainous things such as a group of villains, called ‘The League Of Villains’. Stupid but alright. Also planning on the different heroes they will face. They all wanted to go after Endeavor, especially Dabi. Eraserhead, easily one of the hardest ones to fight. Ingenium is a nice guy, also that first person to see them in action.

* * *

_3 Months Earlier..._

_They had been flying under the radar as to not attract many heroes. The victims they save are easy to take care of, since they saved them, but there are still some who can’t keep their mouth shut. There had been rumors about these mysterious vigilantes running around and the detective, Tsukauchi, wanted someone to look into it. Ingenium, or Tensei Iida, have been asked to do the job._

_They decided to go as group for today as more crimes seem to be happening recently. They haven’t gotten word of Ingenium being in their case yet! They were stopping a robbery when Ingenium came._

_“Alright you Dabi, Toshi you guys take the right. Me and Himiko take the left.” Izuku had said in the dark of the night. Nodding everyone carefully and quickly moved into positions. With the quick motion of his hands, they attacked the robbers. They were a group of ten to twelve people. The group was trying to steal from a low security bank, stupid idea really. Izuku quickly made work of two of them, hitting pressure points. Himiko took out three with her throwing knives. Dabi took a smoke and threw it, concealing himself and Hitoshi, who promptly almost sliced a guy to death. Dabi knocked out four more with a tranquilizer gun. Hitoshi brainwashed the last 3 to sit down, and kicked all of them out of commission. Tying them all up, Izuku talked with Nagisa, while Himiko talked to the police. Dabi and Hitoshi were on look out, and look out they did.  
_

_“Um...guys? Who is the guy running at us?” Dabi asked. Izuku recognized the man instantly, Hitoshi recognizing him soon in view.  
_

_“BOOK IT!” The greenette yelled. Dabi ducked into the alley with Hitoshi climbing to the rooftops. Himiko and Izuku seem to disappear from sight, leaving Ingenium no choice but to go on the roofs._

_“Stop right there! You are breaking the law right now!” Ingenium yelled at them, like it would do anything. With the duo of Dabi and Hitoshi, they leapt from one building to another, Ingenium close behind._

_"He's gaining on us man!" Hitoshi said as he looked back to Ingenium being a couple of feet away from them. Dabi *tches* , he couldn't use his quirk because they didn't want to break the law officially, so he used a smoke bomb instead. Grabbing one from his utility belt, he released the pin and threw the smoke near Ingenium's feet. Startled by this smoke, Ingenium almost fell off the building, stumbling and flailing his arms around to keep himself upright and not in a garbage dump. By the time the smoke cleared, which only took a minute or so, the two he was chasing was long gone._

_"Are you guys okay?" Izuku had asked. He and Himiko were at the base already talking to Nagisa about their encounter with Ingenium, having escaped quickly due to one of Izuku's spells. Hitoshi glared at him._

_"How could you forget us!" The purple headed boy yelled at him. Himiko, Nagisa, and Izuku just laughed. Dabi was not amused as well._

_"Sorry. Sorry. Let's just continue on what we were talking about." Izuku said turning his attention back to Nagisa, who was typing something on the computer, while also writing down the information._

_"Alright so Ingenium was after you guys right?" Nagisa asked, to which they all nodded._

_"Yeah, we were dealing with another robbery, and when we were finished taking care of them, Ingenium came." Hitoshi answered, sitting down next to Nagisa, looking over to the what he was typing._

_"Alright, I've hacked into the basic system. For our case, it said that they didn't know if we were real or not, so they sent Ingenium to try to find out." Nagisa said scrolling down the page with their information on the police data._

_"So what's next?" Himiko asked. Nagisa continued typing something on the laptop._

_"Well now since they will know of us, we could expect some more....disturbances..." Nagisa said, hesitant on "disturbances". The others were serious and tense now. They were going to be hunted down now. It was quiet except for Nagisa quickly typing on the computer, trying to get past the security and fire walls to police data._

_"Well.....no backing down. We can do this! We have trained for this! I'm sure we'll be fine." Izuku said encouragingly, face lighting up. They all smiled at that._

_"They haven't added any other heroes to our case, so we should be fine. For now. Just be vigilant." Nagisa said. They agreed. It wouldn't be that bad right?_

* * *

Hindsight, they shouldn't have remained that optimistic. With many other heroes now on the case, things became harder. Now 75% of the time was running away from multiple heroes, since when one saw them, another followed. They were currently getting ready to go on patrol now. Himiko heard a rumor about a League of Villains rising up, so she and Hitoshi will be searching around for any information on them. Dabi and Izuku are going to be doing the usually patrol and trying to keep the heroes from the information duo. Saying goodbyes to Nagisa, they separated and went off. 

It was as eventful as ever. The patrol duo had did normal patrol, catching run-aways, thieves, stopping robberies, and of course running away from heroes. They made sure to piss off Endeavor, like always, by taunting him and making catching him hell. They ran into Ingenium and Eraserhead, at the same time. Dabi dealt with Ingenium, while Izuku dealt with Eraserhead, both escaping by Salem coming to the rescue. Crashing into Ingenium then hopping over to fucking over Eraserhead's chase. Salem had always helped in bad situations, the first being the first meeting with Endeavor.

The information duo was searching for information in a villain club, risky but they did it, Himiko taking the blood of one of the patrons, and Hitoshi brainwashed the guards to let them in. Of course after they forced them out and used violence. Himiko went to get information out of the bar maker. Hitoshi walked around talking with drunk customers about the league. They collected the basic information, the league wanted to kill the symbol of peace, All Might, and wanted some villains to work for them. Reporting to Nagisa about this, he tried finding out more through police data. 

They all went back at the schedule time. Dabi and Izuku were tuckered out, both slumping down on the couch. They had came back after being continuously chased by Ingenium and Eraserhead, but when they escaped them, Endeavor came around. Present Mic and Midnight cut them off, flames were shot by Endeavor almost hitting all of them. Here comes the chase again. They did all of that, while trying to save others, including a hostage situation. 

They all laughed about it, Nagisa continued trying to find more information, Himiko and Hitoshi helping with their found information. Dabi and Izuku were making food and eating. Finishing up the food, they all ate and the trio of orphans had to leave back to the orphanage. Soon they will be out of there. Soon Hitoshi and Izuku will start their journey to become heroes, but for now the group were vigilantes.

* * *

_Tsukauchi was tired. Sighing, he looked at the file one more time. There were photos. Many of them. Photos of burner phones, victims, and criminals the new vigilante group had caught. He had been assigned this case 3 months ago, when the rumors started up. He hoped it was all rumors, just so he could hurry up and get the case done since he really wanted to take a break. The station had been crowded with work, and he had many all-nighters finishing minor cases. He assigned Ingenium to go out and search for any vigilantes during midnight, since that was when they were 'seen'._

_"Hello Ingenium." Tsukauchi greeted the man that walked in. Ingenium was still in his hero suit having thoroughly investigated the area where the group was last seen._

_"Hey Tsukauchi. Please, just call me Tensei." Tensei said. Tsukauchi just nodded._

_"Take a seat. Now what happened." Tsukauchi asked the man in front of him. Tensei sat down in front of him, while taking off his helmet. The hero looks down, slightly nervous, turning the helmet. Tsukauchi waited patiently, bringing up a new document to write down the information in. Setting that aside he looked back at the turbo hero who finally looked up at him, sweating a bit._

_"You probably won't like this..." He said. Tsukauchi could already feel the headache. He sighed, again, and waved him off._

_"It's fine. Just continue so we could get this over with." The detective said. Tensei straighten up, looking at him, serious._

_"Well-" Tensei went on to explain what had happened and what he saw. From what he saw, there were 4 of them, wearing all black with different color accents. The golden one had a skirt, so most likely a girl, she had a fang mask and an equipment belt. The green one looked like a girl, could be a boy, their mask was a green rabbit and an equipment belt. He couldn't see anything more, since they somehow disappeared. Tsukauchi made sure to note that down as important. The other two were blue and purple. Both wearing the same thing as the others except the blue one had flames on his mask, while the purple one had a bulkier, purple mask. They looked around the same height, about 4 feet, they looked like kids, about 13 to 15. Ingenium said that strained._

_'Of course they had to be kids...' Tsukauchi thought. He pinched his nose. Ingenium was...upset to say the least. He didn't like the idea of children becoming vigilantes. They stayed there talking about the vigilantes for another hour. By the time Ingenium left, Tsukauchi continued with the information. He knew this would be a headache. He knew this wouldn't be finished anytime soon. Sighing, for the thousandth time that day. The sun was rising now. He could use a nap. He just hoped all of his concerns wouldn't come true._

* * *

His hope was crushed. There were at least 10 heroes who were on the look, most of them doing it part-time. Ingenium, Endeavor, Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Midnight being the main people. Some other heroes like Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady were also on patrol sometimes. Right now, he was in a meeting with Ingenium, Endeavor, and Eraserhead talking about the vigilantes. It was in the afternoon, and the heroes have encountered the vigilante group. Endeavor was pissed about not being able to catch them, while Eraserhead and Ingenium told him about a big cat that helped the green and blue vigilante get away. Right the cat. It came up when Endeavor told him about it before. Nothing new. He has these meetings when the heroes run into the any of the vigilantes. He gets the basic information, green, blue, purple, or gold were the colors of the vigilantes, and what they called them during these meetings. Their vigilante names haven't gone out since they mostly get the job done, there were only rumors on their names. Anyways he gets the color and the location the heroes met them at, including a brief summary on what happened. Pinching his nose at Endeavor and Eraserhead were arguing about the kids. Something about them being kids and not criminals, he wasn't paying attention. Ingenium was just awkwardly sitting there, tapping his fingers on the table and glances back and forth between the two arguing and him. This was getting nowhere. Dismissing the meeting half a hour later. He looked at the 'new' information, which was just new criminals and witnesses. The door had opened. The detective looked over to the door. Widening his eyes at the person...well not person. Oh god. This was going to give him a migraine isn't it?


	15. WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their time as vigilantes, the detective and heroes are trying to chase them down. Jeez, they can’t catch a break can they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just realized what you need to buy an apartment in Japan. Whoops. Oh well, it's going to be different here.

**This was going to give him a migraine, isn’t it?**

* * *

January 2, ****

2:30 p.m.

The orphan trio is, currently, at their secret grove training. Nagisa was sat in the hollowed out area of the camphor tree, typing away at his fixed laptop. It’s been a month and they have been trying to gather more information on the League of Villains, getting very little in return. They apparently haven’t been around long, only forming and coming into the spotlight around the time their little vigilante antics started up. Hitoshi and Izuku on the other hand were currently sparring, no one particularly winning. 

Nagisa continued typing away, trying to find more information on criminal groups, especially the League. The gentle wind blowing through the area. The sound of tree branches rustling and Nagisa typing away filled the air, with the occasional punches and kicks from the duo sparring. They could hear the other kids laughing and playing around on the other side. They enjoyed the quietness, well almost quiet, as they continued with training. Eventually Izuku won with a dodge and combo follow up, leading to Hitoshi’s face pressed to ground by Izuku. They continued on doing their usually things in the orphanage, taking breaks, going back to do more training, taking care of the little ones, and doing other chores.

* * *

12:15 a.m.

The trio arrived to the forest, walking through. It would take 5 more minutes to get there as they weren’t in a hurry. Snow crunched under their feet, crickets chirping, and tree branches rustling. Walking they made small talk.

“So what are we going tonight?” Hitoshi had asked. They usually had an idea of what to find on patrol, other than petty thugs, such as information on the League or any other criminal organization. They also check out places for materials like sales or thrown out stuff. Izuku and Nagisa were usually in charge for that, both staying up a bit later to do that. It doesn’t take that long at least. 

“It’s usually the same thing. Patrol, try to find information or materials, stop thugs, and report back.” Nagisa replied, stretching his arms up as they walked. They continued small talk about training and joking around. 

12:20 a.m.

They walked through the forest to reach the small clearing. Weapons were out on the racks outside to the right of the barrel, an inventor's table and materials to the left of the barrel. Other training equipment scattered around the small clearing. It was just like at the beach, but smaller. Izuku knocked on the van, Dabi opened it. Himiko and Dabi were already in their costumes. Himiko was laying on the couch, leg swinging, looking up to wave at them before laying back down. 

"Yo. We already changed hurry up, so we can go over some plans." Dabi said, walking over to sit down on the couch, Himiko laying her feet on Dabi's lap. After greetings, Izuku went to the makeshift bathroom/changing room in the back of the van. Nagisa and Hitoshi waited for him to finish before Nagisa went next, then Hitoshi. After they all got ready, the trio sat around the table. Nagisa took out his laptop and got his report book out. 

"Alright so what are we doing tonight." Dabi asked. Nagisa brought up their archives and some other sites. Ever since the first patrol, he made an archive of the villains they took down and the people they helped, all basic information. It didn't have any information on them and no one can trace it back to them, all their information was in Izuku's analysis book, which Izuku gave to Nagisa when out on patrol. 

"It seems the usual people of Ingenium, Endeavor, and Eraserhead are on patrol, along with some other pro heroes. Watch out for them." Nagisa said, he turned his laptop to show the others. The page was the police archives, the first page had the limited information they had on them. Moving to the next page was the heroes on patrol tonight. Scrolling to the bottom of the page, they found the hero's route, organized. 

"Okay, so we just gotta avoid those areas right?" Himiko asked, she was propped up on her arm. Nagisa nodded. 

"Me and Izuku planned our routes last night." Nagisa said. 

"The heroes covered most of Musutafu, making patrol difficult. We had to intercept some of the hero's routes, so be on guard for that." Izuku continued on. The other three nodded. 

"Alright, you guys move as a team for tonight. We start from the West this time to throw them off since they expect us to be at the North or South." Nagisa started, switching the tab to a map of Musutafu. He drew on their start point. 

"We move Southwest, intercepting the hero, Gang Orca." Izuku continued, pointing out the path they should take, mostly alleys and roofs. 

"I think I could take him head on, while you guys sneak up." Dabi suggested. They agree. Nagisa and Izuku continued on pointing out areas and heroes, with the other coming up with the plans of attack. 

12:45 a.m.

They finished planning routes and attack plans. Nagisa waved goodbye before sitting down and starting typing. The League of Villains haven't made any moves yet, only recruiting new members from what they have heard. He made sure to keep tabs on them, just in case. He continued looking at other criminal groups, he has one group in mind that they are gaining more information on. A yakuza group called Shie Hassaikai. They haven't found much information on them, probably a tight lipped group, a family maybe? From the little they heard, they are a 'peaceful' group because of the father, but some have heard of him going to die, so they might not be so 'peaceful' afterwards. He continued scrolling through pages and pages of websites and useless information, banging his head on the table in frustration. It's going to be a long night. His comms started up. A report coming through. Right he had to do that too, god damn it.

* * *

12:50 a.m.

The vigilante group was moving to the West, there was only two heroes on this end that were easy to avoid. They got to the West relatively safe, no heroes, no crimes. They split to search the area, not too far from each other. 

Izuku was jumping around, checking the alleyways, the usual spot for low criminals. While searching around, he spotted someone from the corner of his eye. He quietly scaled down the roof to the closest alley across the street. Hiding behind a dumpster, he peeked his head around to see. There weren't any defining features, since the person wore a hoodie and baggy clothes, but they seemed to be about 5, close to 6 feet. The adult started walking closer to his alleyway. Ducking behind the dumpster again, he tried his best to hid. Controlling his breathing and pressing against the garbage bin. The person walked to the alley and stopped at the end, it was a dead end though and it was too high up to jump unless you scaled it. They were feeling around the wall? Izuku was confused to say the least, he almost thought he got caught when the person came to the alley. After a minute of feeling around, they pushed on a certain spot of the brick wall. 

'That wouldn't do anything right?' Izuku thought. Well he thought wrong. The wall quietly slid down, barely making any noise. The green vigilante widen his eyes in shock. 

'THE HELL?!' He thought as he watch the guy walk through and the wall slid back up, as if nothing happened. He sat there for a good minute wondering what the hell that was before he called in Nagisa. 

"Uh...Nagisa?"

_"What is it? Did the heroes see you? Are you reporting in?"_ He could hear Nagisa in his ear.

"Something like that...Can you mark my location and call in the others to go back to home base?" He asked rising from his position and dusting off his clothes. 

_"Sure? Why?"_ Nagisa asked confusion in his voice. He could hear typing from the other side. 

"I'll tell you when we all get there." Izuku said starting to climb the building up to get to the roof. Nagisa agreed, he could tell Izuku was just as confused if not more confused on what he saw. Nagisa marked his location and called in the others. All the same confusion as this never happened before, usually they just call each other for backup and escape routes and discuss things when they get back. They never got back earlier unless some weather fucked with patrol or heroes chasing them down 24/7. Whatever this is, it's important especially if Izuku was the one calling everyone back. 

* * *

Hitoshi was tying up some thief he had caught a bit away from the meeting point. They had just split, not to far, and had agreed on a meeting point to meet back. He found a woman shoplifting not far from there, he near a mall, and someone was yelling at her. She had some type of speed quirk as she was outrunning the cashier very easily. Thankfully, she was running toward his way, so he jumping from one wall to the other going down and out into the road. He made sure that she ran into him. 

"Hey move out of the way kid!" She screamed at him, pushing him to the side. Good. 

"Why don't you move out of the way." Hitoshi said smugly. The woman turned around quick, pointing her finger to him while still holding on to the whatever she stole.

"Why you bi-." She stopped. Her hands fell to her sides, posture now relaxed and slouched, eyes staring at seemingly nothing. Hitoshi smiled.

"Why don't you go and return that to the cashier and turn yourself in." He said. The woman just started walking. He thought he was finished. Nope. Apparently the cashier tackled the lady, with the force of being knocked down onto the ground, she broke free of his control. She shoved the cashier off of her running down to where he was, forgetting the stolen items. The cashier was confused, but still yelled out and tried to chase after her. She ran to Hitoshi and kicked him down. He rolled back up. She was quick and tried to throw another punch that Hitoshi barely missed. Hitoshi tried punching her gut, but missed. She kicked up to his face, he barely dodged, leaning back. He was able to swipe her feet from under her, making her off-balanced. He took this chance to knock her to the ground, face-first, wrestling her arms to her back, and pressing his knee to her back. She struggled as he put quirk cuffs on her, and knocked her out. Getting off he took a burner phone to call the cops. When he finished, he was going to call Nagisa, but was called first. That was weird. He answered anyways.

“Yo Nagisa what’s going on? You usually never call first?” Hitoshi asked.

_”Yeah...well Izu wanted me to call you guys back. Something about finding something suspicious.”_ Nagisa replied. Now Hitoshi was really confused. They usually don’t regroup at home base, so if Izuku was the one who ordered it out then it must be important.

“Got it I’ll be there soon. Also took down a lady with a speed quirk who was shoplifting. Address is **** Road.” Hitoshi added. Nagisa thanked him before going to call the others. Hitoshi started making his way back, hearing the police sirens not long after his escape.

Dabi was in the middle of a street fight when Nagisa called. When they all split up, he unluckily had found a fight between gangs. These seem to be low members just wanted to show off that they were in a better gang. Stupid really. He peered down from the rooftop, looking down on the street where the thugs were at in plain sight. They yelled at each other some incoherent things he couldn’t hear anyways. There were at least eight in total, four on each side. He’d let them battle is out for now before swooping in to finish them off. He sat down with his legs hanging off the side of the building swinging. Before they fought he did hear something interesting, one of the men on the right side yelled something about being in a yakuza group, Shie Hassaikai. That was the other group Nagisa told them to specifically find information on and kept tabs on. He took out his comms system, thankfully in the months they’ve been vigilantes, Nagisa has added a recording function on the comms, along with extra padding due to a certain hero. Recording this fight for Nagisa later, although they are low level thugs, he might still be able to get information on the group.

They started fighting. For simplicity Dabi just called the leaders, Leader 1 and Leader 2, while he called the lackeys, Thug 1 and Mob 1. The yakuza guy ‘Leader 1’ had a mutant quirk that made him look like a snake, a tail coming out of his back, and scales on his arms and face, slit pupils. Mob 1 has some kind of nature quirk, something to do with carnivorous plants, he didn’t know really, that was Izuku’s thing. Mob 2 activated some kind of purple aura around his hands, taking a guess maybe a forcefield or strengthening quirk. Mob 3 didn’t seem to have a quirk and stayed back, maybe his the gateway? 

On the other hand, Leader 2 has blades coming out of his hands, they were white? Thug 1 looked like he was about to fall apart, literally. The guys legs and arms were jiggly almost like water. If Dabi had to guess a water manipulation type quirk or transformation type. Thug 2 had another mutant type quirk, except he looked like a combination of a bird and a lion. Lion tail, bird wings, lion paws with bird claws, bird shaped head with sharp teeth from the lion. Thug 3 had a weapon, a makeshift one that looked like it was from trash. Maybe he had a quirk that could create weapons from the things around him? 

They fought. The yakuza group winning by a little. The leaders attacked head on with each other, leader 2 trying to slice leader 1, but leader 1 dodges with getting reflexes. Leader 1 strikes quick and deadly, Leader 2 strikes hard and deadly. Leader 2 uses his blades as protection from the attacks, pretty even match with Leader 1 being the most likely to win. 

Mob 1 and Thug 1 were fighting. Thug 1 is able to basically phase through the plants and squeeze through tiny cracks in between them. Mob 1 barely able to hold him off with a plant chomping down on him. Thug 1 being most likely to win that one. 

Mob 2 and Thug 2 were duking it out. Both having strength based quirks, but Thug 2’s far more superior. Mob 2 is able to block and punch with the same force as Thug 2, but Thug 2 is able to fly, making dodging way easier. Thug 2 having the upper hand.

Lastly Mob 3 and Thug 3, which was one sided. Mob 3 was the getaway, having a teleport quirk. Thug 3 was just swinging a bat of the other guy. As Thug 3 continued trying to hit him, Mob 3 teleported out of the way before Thug 3 could. Mob 3 was getting multiple hits in, but not enough to knock the other guy out. Mob 3 was probably going to win.

He continued watching before Leader 2 and Thug 3 got out of the fight. He knew Thug 2 was going to be annoying to deal with since they could fly, but he'll deal with him later. Taking out a sleeping gas grenade, he threw it down. The fight stopped as they looked at the grenade then traced it back to Dabi on the roof. He waved at them. They couldn't even start yelling as the grenade released it's gas. They dropped, well all but three of them, Thug 2, Mob 1, and Mob 3. They are focused on him. Uh oh. Mob 3 teleported to Dabi's side, trying to land a kick on him, he barely dodged. When he did, Mob 1 tried to capture him in one of the carnivorous plants, it grazed his arm. Apparently it also spit acid. Great. Well at least he could use his quirk. He burned the next plant coming for him, Mob 3 and Thug 2 backed up, while Mob 1 was pissed. He was able to take down Mob 3 when he teleported behind him again, punching him in his gut and kicking him down the roof, knocking him out. Mob 1 backed down, but was still trying to use the plants to capture him, it failed but he still kept trying. Thug 2 was the most problematic, dodging the flames when Dabi shot at him. The guy was flying and swooping in to try to get a few hits in, but he wasn't able to get close enough without Dabi almost lighting him on fire. It went on for a couple more minutes until Nagisa called. 

_"Hey Dabi, you there?"_ Nagisa asked. That caught him off guard, letting Mob 1 wrap some vines around his waist, keeping him there while Thug 2 went in for the kill. He was able to burn the vines in time, letting Thug 2 crash into Mob 1. They fought while he talked. 

"Yeah, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can you hurry?" He asked annoyed, the others seem to turn their attention back to him. Nagisa could hear the yelling and fighting. 

_"Izuku wanted everyone to come back to home base. Something about finding something very suspicious."_ Nagisa replied. That also caught Dabi off guard, barely avoiding the same attack. He knew it was important, very important if Izuku was the one calling everyone back. 

"Got it just gotta wrap this up first. You start without me, I'll probably be late." Dabi said, burning Mob 1's arm. He punched Thug 2 in the face when he ran straight at him. 

_"I'll send Himi over to help you. See you later."_ Nagisa said before going to call Himiko. Dabi, now focused, rushed over to Mob 1, burning the plants in his way. Thug 2 was chasing him in the air, Mob 1 kept trying to block his path in peril. When he got to him, Dabi knee-ed the guy in the face, following up with a kick to push him off the building. Thug 2 was about to knock him over the head, dodging he tried to kick the thug away to create some space. Thug 2 caught his foot and tossed him to the side of the building across the street. He barely had time to dodge before Thug 2 crashed into the building, he slid down while Thug 2 jumped off. They fought in the street. Thug 2 tried using his wings to blow him back and punched the road, which broke it and split the road. Dabi shot fire at him, which he turned back around by using his wings. Dabi dodged the flames and checked for his throwing knives or any weapon that could help him right now. He took out two of his knives while Thug 2 rushed towards him, fists ready. Dabi threw the one of the knives to the guys leg and the other into his wing. Thug 2 reeled back from the pain giving Dabi enough time to kick him back. He followed up with more punches and kicks while Thug 2 was dazed. The thug caught Dabi’s leg and he hung upside down. 

‘Uh oh.’ Dabi thought, as he was slammed on the ground. Thank god Nagisa heavily padded the outfits after Izuku got thrown across the street when they first met Endeavor. The thug laughed as he was about to do it again, Dabi braced for impact.......but it didn’t come. Thug 2 fell to the ground, Dabi following with. 

“Oof!” Dabi said in pain. Wobbly standing up and during himself off, he looked at his savior. 

“Had a little trouble huh?” Himiko teased. Dabi groaned. She was standing behind the thug, victoriously. 

“Did Nagisa call you too?” Dabi asked. Himiko nodded in response.

“Well let’s clean up and get going then, we don’t want to be later then we already are.” Dabi said, already tying up the thugs. Himiko called in the cops and helped Dabi afterwards.   
by the time the cops were there, they were out.

Himiko searched around her area for a while finding nothing. They had split up a few minutes ago, she had the glory of not finding any criminals. She went around a few more times, saving a cat from a time, before giving up on finding any villains. She was the first one back to the meeting spot, which was weird. She was usually one of the last ones there. Anyways, deciding to ignore it, she looked around the area until she got a call from Nagisa.

_“Himi! Are you there?”_ Nagisa said from the comms. Weird.

“Yup! Hear ya loud and clear! Over!” Himiko said, all cheery. 

_“Good first I need you to meet up with Dabi to help him out, then you both can meet back at base.”_ Nagisa ordered. Double weird.

“Why?” Himiko decided to ask as she went in the direction Dabi went. 

_“I don’t really know the details. Izu will explain when we’re all here.”_ Oh. 

“Roger that! Me and Dbai will try to be there quick!” Himiko replied as she stumbled upon the scene of Dabi getting slammed to the group. Nagisa said goodbye when she jumped into action. Scaling down the building quick and pivoting off another building, she hit the thug in a pressure point on the neck. Knocking him out effectively. Dabi was confused as they started cleaning up and getting out of there.

* * *

December 2, ****  
  
_“Hello there Nezu...Yagi.” Tsukauchi greeted the mouse? bear? as he opened the door. Trailing behind not far was Toshinori Yagi. A frail man with blonde hair and sunken blue eyes. The guy was practically bones!  
_

_“Good morning detective!” Nezu greeted, waving his paw and sat in the chair in front of him. Yagi walking up and sitting down next to Nezu.  
_

_“Good to see you again Tsukauchi.” Yagi also greeted, shaking his hand with Tsukauchi as a formality.  
_

_“Now what did you guys come here for?” The detective asked. He had enough with the pros fighting and the vigilantes, he didn’t need another problem to deal with...well two. Nezu just continued smiling, waving his tail around.  
_

_“Well we hear you are on the vigilante case and wanted to know more!” Nezu replied. Ya go looked nervous by his side. Tsukauchi sighed as he turned his computer to face them and get the files. Nezu and Yagi skimmed through them quickly as not much information has been found on them except for speculations, hero accounts, or criminals. Something caught Nezu’s eye though.  
_

_“What’s this?” The mouse bear asked, picking up one of the photos. Tsukauchi and Yagi looked at it. It was a picture of one of the burner phones left on the crime scene. It was brightened up and at the edge of the phone you were able to see the faint mark of an ear, a bunny ear.  
_

_“I don’t know? I haven’t noticed until know.” Tsukauchi admitted. How couldn’t he have seen that!  
_

_“Look there’s more on the other photos too!” Yagi exclaimed, picking up more pictures and barely see-able symbols. There were green ears, possibly bunny ears, a purple spiral, white fangs, blue flames, and a snake. The snake was the odd one out as the others could be traced back to the 4 vigilantes, except for the snake.  
_

_“There is a possibility that they have a broker or tech support.” Nezu suggested, Tsukauchi made sure to type it into the data base. They continued talking about the pictures for a while until Nezu and Yagi left. He would have to run the photos through photoshop or something to clear the image more, but for now he could use a nap. The detective passed out on the desk, pictures scattered on the desk. Pictures to clues. Clues of who these vigilantes are hopefully._

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t post very often because I procrastinate, but you enjoy maybe stick around to see if I update.


End file.
